Seishun Gakuen Alice
by EnzeruFataima
Summary: Ryoma and Mikan is siblings.Mikan is hidden no one knows her except from Hotaru.Natsume and Sakuno is cousin here.I hope you would enjoy it.I'm not really good at summaries and bad grammars, spelling...RxR Please.Flames Accepted.Take easy on me...Tnx
1. 1st Chapter: Mikan and Ryoma Echizen

Hi minna..! This is my first try of crossover… Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis I hope you would enjoy it…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor The Prince of Tennis.**

**1****st**** Chapter: Mikan and Ryoma Echizen**

Ryoma Echizen is walking home he's tired to his fight with Kaidoh-senpai. It's not good to him cause he actually going to lose but still it thanks to that magazine he red a while ago about that technique. He calmly enters their house after closing the gate he close his eyes and sigh. He quickly goes to the house but suddenly a brunette jump into him.

"Ryomaaaaaaa-chaaaaaan" the brunette yelled as she bounces to Ryoma, on the other hand Ryoma was shock and quickly put the girl down.

"Mikan….what do you think your doing I'm going to have a heart attack to you." Ryoma said very pissed off to the girl in front of him. The girl laugh.

"Hey it's not bad to give your twin brother a hug. Right Dad?" the girl name Mikan said. Ryoma smack her on the head. She just stocks her tongue to him.

Mikan Echizen is Ryoma's twin sister. They actually not really look like but they got the same eye color and its hazel brown. Ryoma is really look like their father Nanjiroh Echizen and Mikan is really look like their mother Yuka Echizen. The two is really close to each other but many people say that they not look like a brother sister cause their attitude is very different, Ryoma is the cold-hearted one while Mikan is the happy go lucky one. Everybody likes Mikan because she's always humble and can make people happy while Ryoma doesn't even care to people except his family.

"Ne Ne Ryoma-Chan….How was your school today and yesterday?"Mikan asked as she walks beside Ryoma. Ryoma glared to her.

"Ryoma-KUN…not chan." Ryoma said emphasizing the word Kun. Mikan just laugh.

"Mikan stop nagging your brother he just came back to school and I know he's tired because of training his tennis skill." Yuka their mother said. Mikan pout.

"Mou…I just want to ask if he got some friends…and I just missed him…"Mikan said while going to the living room. Ryoma just smirk and proceed to his room and he got bump to his father.

"Mi-Chan…don't be sad I know this brother of yours wouldn't have a friend because of his ATTITUDE."Nanjiroh said while patting Mikan's head and emphasizing the word attitude. Ryoma glared at his father and Nanjiroh just laugh.

"Now now Ryoma…You should not listen to that father of yours." Yuka said appearing from the kitchen. Mikan just laugh and high five with her father. Then Nanako enter the house with a smile.

"Konbanwa Auntie, Uncle and Mikan-chan. Oh where is Ryoma-kun?"Nanako asked looking for Ryoma.

"Oh him...He just enters his room." Mikan said while plopping herself. Nanjiroh at her side.

"The two of you really am lazy…you should change cause where in Japan now not in America." Yuka said preaching the two. The two just nod.

(Later That Night)

Ryoma and Mikan is seating at the balcony watching the stars above. The two didn't say a word they just silent for minute.

"Ne Ryoma…how's was your training in tennis…I could say that your academics is okay but what about tennis?"Mikan said glancing to Ryoma. Ryoma just sigh and plop himself to the floor.

"You know it's not that tough…this afternoon I played for something that would decide whether I'm going to be regular or not."Ryoma said taking a deep breath.

"Ne ne you enter right right right?"Mikan asked excitedly while jumping up and down. Ryoma sigh.

"Nah. I still have a match tomorrow to my senpai."Ryoma said while watching the stars. Mikan frown to her brother attitude and she plop herself beside him.

"Hey…I thought you're going to stay in America with Nanako-onee-chan?" Ryoma ask glancing to her.

"Now that you mention it…I don't like being in America while my family is at the Japan so I talk to if it's alright to have a flight he said it's okay because I'm just going to be homesick if I didn't go after you and if that happens it will just make my condition worse."Mikan said. Ryoma smirk at her.

"Hey… what's with that smirk?"Mikan ask while punching Ryoma playfully.

"Nothing. I just remember someone."Ryoma said dogging Mikan attacks. Mikan stop punching him and look at him curiously.

"And who is this someone?"Mikan ask while giving him a pat to shoulder. Ryoma just remove her hand to his shoulder.

"Nah. Nothing. Just go to sleep Idiot."Ryoma said standing up and walking towards the stair. Mikan run into him.

"Hey. I'm just joking you know. Don't be angry."Mikan said while catching him. Ryoma just shrug and enter his room and lock it so Mikan wouldn't come. Mikan stop in front of Ryoma's room while frowning and decided to enter her own room beside Ryoma.

(Tomorrow Morning)

Ryoma is eating his breakfast while complaining because it isn't a Japanese food whiles her twin sister just teasing him for not eating an American's style breakfast. He just ignored her and goes to school not even glancing to his sister.

"Look at that attitude Mom… he didn't even glance at her sister. Geez."Mikan said while stomping her feet to the ground. Her mother, father and cousin just laugh at her.

(Later That Afternoon)

Mikan is happily finishing her homework for her home study when the door bell rang, she quickly finishes it and get down she saw her cousin talking to someone at gate she glance at the visitor and her cousin but the visitor didn't even go inside the house. She saw her cousin walking back inside the house.

"Ne who was that nee-Chan?"Mikan ask. Nanako just smile and enter the kitchen.

"Some reporters who wants to talk to uncle." Nanako said while preparing some tea.

"Nanako. Could you please bring them some sweets and tea at the temple?" Yuka said giving her the food. Mikan grin.

"Can I have some? Mom."Mikan ask with glinting eyes. Yuka nodded and give her some of the sweets.

"Oh. I'm going now. I'm sure uncle wouldn't want to interview." Nanako said and go outside. Mikan smile and wave.

"Take care."Mikan said while eating some sweets. After a while Mikan finish eating and sitting at the ground reading a manga. Her Mom pops her head at the wall and call for her Mikan glance and walk towards her mother.

"What now Mom?"Mikan ask a bit bored while yawning.

"I know you're bored so I would let you go to the temple near the mountain and play some tennis with your father. Is that okay with you?"Yuka said to her daughter. Mikan look at her mother with a wide eye.

"Really…you would let me play tennis?" Mikan ask excitedly. Her mom nodded, she smile widely and hug her mother and quickly go to her room to fix herself and she run out of the house.

(At The Temple)

Nanjiroh Echizen is having an argument in this two reporters and then her dear niece just come over to scold him for pretending his not Nanjiroh Echizen he sigh and wished this day would now stop.

"Okay Okay I'm Nanjiroh Echizen so what now? I'm not going to tell you why I retire that day." Nanjiroh said.

"Ahh …that's not I want to ask…it's about your only son Ryoma Echizen." Inoue said. Nanjiroh smirk and mess his hair.

"So what about my…"Nanjiroh said but cut off when he heard a yelled.

"Otou-san…I want to play tennis…Okaa-san said it's alright to play."Mikan said running towards them. The four of them look at Mikan who stop in front of Nanjiroh, Nanako flush.

"Mi-Chan what are you doing here?"Nanako ask. Mikan grin and scratch the back of her head.

"Didn't you hear Mom let me play some tennis today? So old man lets play."Mikan said while bugging her father. Inoue and Shiba was wide eye.

"You have a daughter!"Inoue said very shock. Mikan glance at them and smile.

"Konnichiwa. Mikan Echizen. Nice too meet you two."Mikan said bowing her head for respect. The two bow their head in response. Nanjiroh laugh so hard.

"Nah. That's my daughter my only daughter."Nanjiroh said patting Mikan's head while laughing so hard. Mikan glared at her father's action. The two reporters look at each other.

"Hey old man are you going to play with me or not?"Mikan ask piss off. Nanjiroh laugh more it made Mikan more piss.

"Ahh I got an idea (Mikan eyed him suspiciously) Why don't you play with Inoue-kun."Nanjiroh said while clapping his hand and point Inoue. Mikan glance at him and nodded.

"It's okay with me but is it okay with him?"Mikan said while looking at her father. Nanjiroh glance at Inoue the two nodded and Inoue-kun run out. Mikan sweat dropped.

"Hey…Old man what's up with him?"Mikan ask. Pointing to Inoue who run away. Nanjiroh pat her on the shoulder saying he-would-be-back-just-a-minute. She just nod signaling that it was alright and prepare herself for her match.

A minute or so Inoue come back holding a pink racket and wearing a pink tennis uniform and shade. Nanjiroh laugh and so did Shiba, Nanako and Mikan. Inoue scratch the back of his head because of the embarrassment. Mikan stop laughing and walk towards the net.

"Hey…Come on let's play…we don't have all day to play. Ya now want I mean right?"Mikan said while stomping her feet.

The two quickly go to their formation Mikan close her eyes and sigh, when she open her eyes she smirk. Inoue serve, he eyed Mikan he saw his like Ryoma they could use both hands in serving but Ryoma is better at left like her sister but he didn't know Mikan is better at the two hands not only right but also left unlike Ryoma that is better to left. Inoue is playing his hard but when Mikan touch the ball it look like it gain weight and her speed is unbelievable and she can read her opponents second move so the match didn't last long.

"Ne you are good as your brother Ryoma-kun."Inoue said while panting, Mikan stare at him and smirk.

"Nah I'm better than him. I'm not a copy cat like him and we don't share a same goal even if we are twin. Right old man?"Mikan said taking a glance to his father who is just laughing. She walks towards the gate waving her hand saying gotta-go-now. Inoue just stared at Mikan's back wide eye.

"Hahaha…what a blunt child she got that attitude from his brother."Nanjiroh said while laughing then Nanako told him to stop laughing because it's rude. Inoue sit at the chair near the bell.

"So? She is Ryoma's twin sister but they don't look a like."Shiba said while looking at Inoue who just nod in agreement.

"So did you notice it?"Nanjiroh ask Inoue.

"Hai… She got her own style of playing tennis and her speed, stamina, endurance was all good and she can even read her opponents move that was awesome for a girl like her."Inoue said answering Nanjiroh's question. Nanjiroh nodded look at them seriously.

"But still I have this question why didn't you let your girl enter the Seishun High?"Inoue ask.

"Because… It's a secret...Hahaha."Nanjiroh said while stomping his feet. Nanako sigh in relief she thought her uncle would spill about Mikan health. Inoue sweat dropped. He stands up and smile to Nanjiroh.

"Thanks for today ."Inoue said very formal, Nanjiroh smile. The two of them bid goodbye as the two enter the car they drove off leaving Nanjiroh and Nanako standing at the gate of the temple. The two go home without saying a word to what happen today.

(At Home)

Mikan got home happily this is the first time again she played tennis after they know about her health Doc. Imai doesn't want her to play because tennis would just make her more tired that why she isn't playing tennis since she was 6 yrs. Old. Today she help her mother to cook and clean the house until Nanako and Nanjiroh came.

"Oh you two you're here…just wait a minute when Ryoma comes home where going to eat dinner…speaking of him it's late now that he didn't got home." Mikan said while preparing the table. The two smile and do their own things. After finishing the preparation Mikan goes to her room to refresh.

"Ne Auntie she is so happy after playing tennis."Nanako said while sitting at the dining table.

"Ummmm your right she didn't even lost her breath when she got home. I wonder if it's okay now sending her on the school with Ryoma." Yuka said putting her finger on her chin.

"No you can't do that…what if something happens to her when she is in school and I don't trust Ryoma taking care of her so you wouldn't let her enter the school she is just going to do is Home Study that's for her health."Nanjiroh said popping out nowhere with his serious face. Yuka just smile and nodded.

After a minute or so, they heard the door open and a footstep Nanako came to greet Ryoma. Who is busy taking his shoe off.

"Konbanwa Ryoma-Kun."Nanako said with a bow. Ryoma look up and nod and he glance back at his shoes and he thought some thing is missing no it's should be someone not something. He looks up again and glance at Nanako's back, Nanako look at him questiongly.

"Ahh…where is Mikan is something happen to her I didn't hear her annoying voice…where is she?"Ryoma ask while going upstairs.

"Oh…she is just in her room but I don't know what she is doing there. Why?"Nanako said. Ryoma just shrug and quickly go to upstairs. He stops in front of Mikan's room and open it just to found a brunette sitting at her bed happily humming a song. He shook his head.

"There is nothing to worry about Ryoma."Ryoma whisper to himself. Mikan just glance at him and smile.

"Eh…Ryo-Chan you already here."Mikan said getting up and go to his side. Ryoma nodded and enter his own room. Mikan just smile and also going to enter Ryoma's room when Ryoma stop from his track and look at Mikan straight in the eye. (Hazel meets Hazel)

"Something happen when I'm not here right so what is it?"Ryoma said making sure his voice sound concern. Mikan was wide eye.

"Ummmm yeah something happen…"Mikan said while not breaking the eye contact.

"What is it then that makes you hum?"Ryoma said while tapping his feet impatiently.

"Nothing important…I just played some tennis a while ago with Dad's friend and I beat him to pulp."Mikan said in a boastful tone Ryoma is wide eye.

"NANI? You play tennis this afternoon with that old man's friend?"Ryoma yelled angrily. Mikan nodded happily.

"Yeah got a problem with that?"Mikan ask. Ryoma gritted his teeth in annoyance. Mikan just look at him as if he turns two heads now.

"Nothing…just get out of here now I'm going to change."Ryoma said calmly. Mikan laugh and run out of his room and go downstairs.

**Minutes Has Passed…**

Mikan and Ryoma is up to something playing with Karupin is their pass time, Karupin is their pet the cat is look like a raccoon and it's really sweet to its owner. So Mikan wiggle karupin's tale and laugh. Ryoma glance at his sister whom is very happy.

"Neh…It's your first time again playing tennis right. And I hope it's still didn't change the last time we played."Ryoma said looking up to the stars, Mikan look at Ryoma letting go Karupin she smile happily.

"I'm going to tell you a secret…"Mikan said sitting beside him and looking at the stars too. Ryoma glance at his sister and nod signaling to spit it out.

"Actually… I always planning to tell you this so you wouldn't get angry… you know 2 times a week I'm always practicing tennis with Otou-san that's why I didn't lost my breath when I played with Otou-san friend."Mikan said sheepishly Ryoma stared at her wide eye.

"Did your doctor know about you playing tennis?"Ryoma said while giving her a cold stare. Mikan sighed and stretch her arms.

"You know my doctor told me its okay to play tennis but I should not enter some kind of competition because it's give some pressure and my condition were going to worsen if I think too much."Mikan said smiling sheepishly. Ryoma sigh and pat her shoulder.

"It's okay with me but still you should tell it to me first…and you know it right that you are stronger to me when it comes to tennis and you know I'm actually scared of it."Ryoma said in his calm voice. Mikan smile at him.

"I know about that that's why you should be more careful if I'm got cure I'm sure I'm going to beat you again to pulp in tennis. Hahaha."Mikan said while laughing. Ryoma smack her on the head.

"Mou that's hurt you know…"Mikan said rubbing her head. Ryoma smirk.

"Let's go now its late we should sleep now." Ryoma said dragging Mikan. The two enter their respective room after preparing the two dozed to dreamland.

**End of Chapter 1**

**~0~**

This is the end of my chappie…I hope everyone will like it. Flames Accepted and please take care of me…. I'm new here….AND my English and Grammar sucks….. As well as Spelling…


	2. 2nd Chapter: Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume?

Hey Minna.. This is the Second Chappie…Hope you would enjoy it….RxR Please….

And Thank you…CutiePrincessPikachu and Nagi-Luv-HiruNatsu. For likng my story.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis.**

**2****nd**** Chapter: Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume?**

A peaceful morning, birds chirping happily, everyone is busily preparing for there school. In Echizen Household, Ryoma Echizen is still having a dream when a loud screeched where heard.

"RYOMA-CHANNNNNNNNNNN..!"Mikan Echizen yelled as she open the door at Ryoma's room and bounce at him causing him to wake up.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"Ryoma said in a very annoyed voice. Mikan keeps bouncing up and down.

"Hotaru Hotaru Hotaru she is going to be BACK…you here me Ryoma…she's here my BESTFRIEND!"Mikan said as she squeal and hug Ryoma, still bouncing up and down.

"Yeah yeah I here no need to repeat it over and over again."Ryoma said getting up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Ryoma-Chan, where are you going?"Mikan ask innocently. Ryoma stared at his sister.

"Baka I have school today don't you remember?"Ryoma ask entering the bathroom, Mikan just smiles sheepishly. Ryoma wash his face and brush his teeth look at the mirror messing his hair a little. He walk downstairs' to eat breakfast, he heard Mikan keeps giggling. He sighs and proceeded to eat his breakfast.

"Isn't it great Karupin that my best friend is coming back? Neh?"Mikan ask the cat in front of her. Ryoma snicker thinking of Hotaru Imai makes him shiver.

"_That girl is creepy and weird. I wonder how Mikan became her best friend."_Ryoma thought.

"Ryoma-kun you're going to be late for your class."Nanako said tapping Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma curse mentally and quickly grab his things and headed towards the door yelling "I'm going now!" and goes to school thinking about this certain Hotaru Imai.

11 am, Japan Airlines.

Mikan keeps pacing back and forth for many times; she is just too excited to see her best friend, her father just look at her pacing body and he yawn.

"Mikan-Chan are you sure Hotaru-Chan will arrived at exactly 11 am, its already 11."Nanjiroh said as he asks her daughter. Mikan stop pacing and look at her father thoughtfully.

"The truth is Hotaru is going to be here at 11:30 am or so because she has to get her luggage and she has to meet someone, a friend of her."Mikan said as she sweat dropped at her father's reaction.

"You FOOL me your own father..!"Nanjiroh said holding his chest as if he was stab by the heart, Mikan laugh at his father childishness.

(With Hotaru.)

Hotaru Imai has a short raven hair and cold amethyst eyes, she is standing patiently at the arrival airport she's waiting for his boyfriend and its best friend. (Guess who Hotaru's boyfriend is?) A blond guy with deep cerulean eyes run towards Hotaru at his back a raven hair boy with cold crimson eyes, walk boringly.

"Ruka what took you so long to get the luggage?"Hotaru hissed at his boyfriend smiling at her. (Yeah it's the one and only Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga)

"Nothing Honey..."Ruka said as he smile at her annoyed face, Natsume Hyuuga on the other hand look at the couples disgustingly, he never thought his best friend will fall in love with a girl like her it's just too scary for him.

"_I hope Sakuno will be here right now. I really want to sleep._"Natsume thought as he eyed everyone who passes him. Luckily as if his prayer answers, a girl wearing a braided hair and purple sundress wave at him.

"NATSUME..!"The girl yelled and run towards him, he smirk as the girl stop in front him and giggle.

"What took you so long; I've been waiting here over an hour."He said as the girl eyes widen.

"Gomen…I had a hard time going out of the school because my friends and senpai won't let me. I'm really sorry you wait that long."Sakuno said and bowed many times.

"Tch Sakuno Ryuzaki you didn't change anything at all, still wearing those stupid braid and that saying Gomen. Typical Sakuno, you're really my cousin."Natsume said in teasingly voice, Sakuno pouted cutely. Ruka cleared his throat as if saying you-didn't-forget-us-look to Natsume, Natsume just glare at him.

"Sorry to interrupt your intimate reunion, Sakuno and Natsume."Ruka said and smile at Sakuno. Sakuno smile back.

"It's alright Ruka and who is this girl?"Sakuno said as she notice Hotaru standing beside Ruka, Hotaru just stared at girl wearing braided.

"_She is just like __**her**__ and she also smile like __**her**_."Hotaru thought sadly. She snapped back to the reality as Ruka starts to introduce her towards the girl.

"Ummmm. Sakuno this is my girlfriend Hotaru Imai and Hotaru this is Natsume's cousin Sakuno Ryuzaki."Ruka said as the two girls stared at each other.

"Errr eto Nice to meet you Imai-san."Sakuno was not sure what to say the girl in font of her just looks scary.

"No needs to be formal just call me Hotaru-Chan/san or whatever you like. You just remind me of someone."Hotaru said but the last word she spoke it softly that make Natsume eyes narrowed.

"By the way. Sakuno is here so I presume that the two of you should go now I'm still going to wait for my friend who will fetch me."Hotaru said in monotone voice. Ruka look at her anxiously, Hotaru stared at him as if was saying she going to be all right. Ruka sigh in defeat and just smile at her. He kissed Hotaru cheeks and Hotaru mumble something that made him smile.

"Don't worry I'm going to call you when I got home. Take care okay."Hotaru said in whisper that he barely hears. After giving goodbyes the three of them Sakuno, Natsume and Ruka walk towards the taxi and they're gone. Hotaru staring for some minute and straightened and walk towards the other side of the airport to see her precious best friend.

**End of Chapter 2.**

Hey minna that was a successful chappie… and I will say it again TNX for those who review the 1st and 2nd chappie.

**Hotaru:** Don't forget to review or you're feel my Baka gun. -Popping out of nowhere-

**Ruka:** Thanks Again For reading Crimson05Princess story.

**Sakuno:** See ya for the next CHAPTER. Bye. –waves-

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**/**

**^Review^**


	3. 3rd Chapter: Best Friend

**Thank you for those who review in 2****nd**** chappie of mine. Here is the third chappie hope you like it. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice And Prince of Tennis.**

**3****rd**** Chapter: Best Friend**

Mikan were pacing back and forth (again), while her father yawn for 10th time, looking bored. Mikan stops pacing when she sees a girl with raven hair and cold amethyst eyes scanning the people pacing here and there. Mikan beam happily and her smile get really big.

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"Mikan yell as she wave her hand vigorously, Hotaru turns to the owner of the voice seeing Mikan waves at her, she smile really small and headed towards Mikan.

"Yo..! Mikan..!"She replied coolly, she stretch her hand out, Mikan were teary eyed as she run towards Hotaru's arms crying. Hotaru patted her head as she hug Mikan.

"I –sniff- really –sniff- miss -sniff- youuuu." Mikan said as she buried her face into Hotaru's chest.

"You're going to pay for my blouse because of your snot."Hotaru replied coldly, as Mikan pouted cutely.

"Mou…Hotaru is really mean."Mikan stated as she giggle. Nanjiroh cough slightly making the two girls look at him.

"Sorry to disturb your intimate bonding but we have to hurry and go home so Hota-chan could rest."Nanjiroh said with a smile. Hotaru shrug and Mikan smile happily holding Hotaru's hand.

"_She didn't change, still cute and idiot."_Hotaru thought as she and Mikan enter the car, while Nanjiroh arrange Hotaru's luggage, as he hop inside the car he started the engine.

"Ne ne Hotaru, you're going in the same school like Ryoma right?"Mikan ask excitedly, Hotaru nod her head as a reply.

"Mou… I hope I could go to school too, I will make soooo many friends."Mikan said as she bounce happily, Hotaru smirk and smack her head.

"Itai… what was that for?"Mikan ask as she rubs her head. Hotaru shrug and look at the window and ignores Mikan ranting and close her eyes.

**Meanwhile with Natsume, Ruka and Sakuno**

The three arrive at the Ryuzaki Household, Natsume and Ruka get their luggage while Sakuno opens the house, the three enter the house, and Natsume and Ruka plop on the couch.

"Hey wants some hot chocolate and strawberry cake?"Sakuno ask the two, the two nodded and Sakuno enter the kitchen.

"Hey Sakuno where's oldie?"Natsume ask yelling while looking around. Sakuno giggle at the nickname.

"Obaa-san is at school, she's coaching the Middle School Tennis Club."Sakuno said as she brings the food at the living room, Ruka help her with the food.

"Ahh...the oldie is still teaching stupid tennis club."Natsume said as he took a sip of the hot chocolate, Ruka did the same.

_Electropop hot  
An addiction when I cant stops_

I may be your sweet spot  
Take me to your candy shop

Sakuno's phone ring, she picks it up and excuse herself.

"Moshi moshi…ah Tomo-chan what's wrong? I told you I have to do something… I cant I'm doing some important things…maybe tomorrow…Ummmm yeah…Sorry Tomo-chan don't worry I'm going to make it up to you...Okay see Ya tomorrow…Bye."Sakuno said as she hung up the phone and sigh.

"Hey who's that?"Natsume said as he took out his manga and began reading. Sakuno just smile uncomfortably.

"Ummmm a friend of mine…"Sakuno said unsurely with her answer. Natsume shrug and pretend to read his manga. Sakuno stands and start to clean the table and Ruka help her up.

"BTW Natsume your room is beside mine and Ruka-kun rooms is beside yours."Sakuno said to Natsume, who just nodded. The three busied there self.

**With Hotaru and Mikan**

The three arrive, Nanako help and arrange Hotaru luggage inside her room beside Mikan's room.

"Hello dear Hotaru. How was you trip?"Yuka ask as Hotaru and Mikan enters the kitchen.

"It's fun Auntie but tiring."Hotaru replied politely, Yuka nodded and brought some sweets and tea for snacks.

"Soka then after you eat go to your room and rests, Mikan were just going to call you for dinner."Yuka said with a smile. Hotaru nodded and took some sweets. After eating Hotaru goes to her room she was escorted by Mikan who keeps talking about things.

"See ya later, make sure you won't make noise while I'm asleep."Hotaru said as she enters the room, Mikan nodded and zip her mouth.

As Hotaru close the door, she took her phone and dials some number and wait for someone to pick it up.

(Italics- Ruka, Normal-Hotaru)

"_Hello." The voice said._

"Its me…I just call to say I'm already in my friends' house. What about you?"Hotaru ask.

"_Oh Hotaru…yeah me too…you're just on time to call. I was going to call you too but you beat me to what are you doing?"Ruka ask._

"I'm preparing to sleep; you know I still have jetlag. See yah tomorrow in school Ja."Hotaru said.

"_Oh…okay see yah tomorrow…sweet dreams…love yah."_Ruka said and hung up, so did Hotaru. Hotaru change her dress and lay on the bed, she stared at the ceiling, smiling slightly she drifted to the dreamland.

**An Hour Later**

Ryoma Echizen were walking towards their house, he keeps cursing causing the people look at him weirdly, he glared at them. He curse again. When he enters the house, she heard Mikan's giggling.

"I'm home." He yelled and takes off his shoes, Yuka walk towards him.

"Welcome home, Ryoma."Yuka said and look at his sons pissed off look. she tilted her head and smile a little.

"Did something happen while you're at school? You look piss."Yuka said as she smiles lightly. Ryoma look up to his mother and sigh.

"How did you know?"Ryoma whisper but Yuka heard him. She smile and patted his head.

"I'm you're mother, so you can't hid it from me."Yuka said, Ryoma stand up and stretch slightly and glance to his mother.

"Don't worry about it Mom, just a little fight with my senpai."Ryoma said and walk pass to her mother, Yuka nodded and smile, she know something wrong but she decided to ignore it.

"Okay…hurry up and the food is waiting."Yuka said as she enters the dining room. Mikan were eating tons of food, while Hotaru looks at her disgustingly. Mikan look at her mother.

"Mmm mmmm mmmm? (Mom who's that?)" Mikan ask with food on her mouth, Yuka look at Mikan quizzically. Hotaru smack her head.

"Baka don't talk if your mouth is full, you're mom cant understand you."Hotaru said as she takes a sip of the tea. Mikan pouted cutely.

"I'm just asking who that is."Mikan said as she rubs her head. Hotaru glared at her. Ryoma enters the kitchen.

"That's me, got the problem?"Ryoma said as he sits beside Nanako. Mikan glared at him, he just shrug. Hotaru raise her brow and stared at Ryoma, Ryoma stared back.

"You didn't change Imai, still emotionless."Ryoma said and took a bite with his sushi (made by her mother). Hotaru shrug and proceeded to eat.

"You too didn't change, cocky as ever."Hotaru replied and smirk at him, Ryoma glared at her.

"Hoi hoi enough with that fight, better eat fast because you too have a school."Nanjiroh said waving his hand, Mikan agreed while nodding her head. Soon the family finishes eating and clean the mess, all of them headed towards their respective room.

"BTW Ryoma, you and Hotaru were going to the school together, help her go to the Principal office for her schedule."Yuka said before entering their husband room.

"Okay…good night."Ryoma said as he and Karupin enter his room. Mikan and Hotaru is left at the hall.

"Good night, Hotaru, sweet dreams."Mikan said as she enters her room. Hotaru nodded and enter her room. She changes to her Pj's and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling (again).

"*sigh* I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow."Hotaru thought and close her eyes, slowly drifted to dreamland.

**End of Chapter 3**

Whoa…Finally finish with my 3rd chappie…hope you guys enjoy it…^_~

**Sakuno:** Crimson05Princess, says sorry for her late update hope you forgive her_.-bowing-_

**Natsume:** Tch… the author suck that's why she updated late. _–Smirk-_

**Mikan:** Natsume don't be so mean to her. _–Punches Natsume-_

**Sakuno:** Ehh… Mikan stop that you're going to hurt Natsume. _–Trying to stop the fight-_

**Hotaru:** Don't forget to review… -_ignoring the fight and eats crab brain-_

**Ruka:** Thank you again for those who review in the 2nd chapter. _–Bowing-_

**Crimson05Princess:** Byeiiii… See yah to the next chapter. _–Waves hand-._

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**~Review~**


	4. 4th Chapter: New Student Chaos

Yosh…Minna…thank you for those who review to my 3rd chappie…Honto Arigato…

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis.**

**4****th**** Chapter: New Student/Chaos**

Tuesday Morning, it's the second day of the week; everyone is busy preparing to their school. While at the Echizen House, our prince is still asleep, dreaming about Ponta and Karupin.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Ryoma groan and try to ignore the person to the door. Nanjiroh vein pop as he keeps knocking to Ryoma's room.

"Oi Ryoma…gets up that lazy bum of yours or you're be late to school, Hotaru is already downstairs."Nanjiroh yell at the door banging. Ryoma abruptly got up from bed and quickly took a shower, brush his teeth and change to his uniform. He opens the door angrily and glared to his father, who laughs at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"Ryoma said as he run downstairs and eats his breakfast hurriedly, Mikan, Yuka and Nanako look at him weirdly, and Hotaru just simply sip her tea. Ryoma grabs his things and headed for the door, and suddenly stop going back to the kitchen and narrowing his eyes to Hotaru.

"Oi aren't you gonna got up or you'll be late for your first day?"Ryoma ask as he narrow his eyes.

"B-A-K-A, look at the clock and you'll know what time is."Hotaru simply stated, Ryoma abruptly look at the clock, his jaw dropped and a vein popped on his, the clock read 7:30, school starts at 8:30.

"Oyajiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"Ryoma said as he stomps towards his father while nudging him. Yuka sigh at the sight of her family. The two fight and run around the house, while Mikan giggle while watching his father and brother bonding. Hotaru stand up and headed to her room, to get her things.

"Hey Mikan, come over here, will yah?"Hotaru yell, Mikan made a face but slowly got up and walk towards Hotaru's room.

"What is it?"Mikan ask curiously as she open the door to Hotaru's room. Hotaru shrug, while searching for something in her bag. Mikan look at her quizzically. Suddenly, Hotaru throw something to her, that she caught easily. She examines it closely and her eyes went wide.

"Hotaru is this Mr. Bear, which was made by the blond guy?"Mikan ask excitedly. Hotaru nodded her head. Mikan bounce at her, while giggling like a maniac.

"Mikan, his name is Kaname, his the super model that loves to make a dolls like that one."Hotaru pointed out, Mikan just smile sheepishly. Hotaru smile at her childishness.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

A knock was heard and the two look at each other. Hotaru open the door, only to find Ryoma's cocky expression. She frowns at him and Ryoma glared at her.

"Hurry we got only 25 minutes before school starts."Ryoma said and walk out after saying it, Hotaru frown and get her things and walk downstairs, where Ryoma is waiting. Mikan walk after her with a smile. When the finish preparing themselves they bid goodbyes.

"See yah…! Take care you two..!"Mikan said while waving her hands. The two just nodded and walk towards the school silently.

**At The School Gates**

Natsume, Ruka and Sakuno are walking peacefully, while Natsume keeps saying bad things to Sakuno (not that bad maybe insulting). Ruka stop from his tracks when he sees Hotaru walking with a guy with a greenish hair, he could see the two isn't talking. Natsume and Sakuno look to what he is looking and Sakuno gasps when he sees Ryoma walking with Hotaru.

"Hey Imai..!"Natsume yell towards Hotaru, Hotaru and Ryoma stop at the same time; Ryoma narrowed his eye to Natsume. Ruka clench his fist (because of the jealousy) and glared at Ryoma. Sakuno held her bag tightly.

"Good Morning, Sakuno, Ruka and Hyuuga."Hotaru said as she notice Sakuno looking at ground. Ryoma look at them puzzled.

"Hey Imai, you knew them?"Ryoma ask as he look at them with narrowed eyes. Hotaru shrug and pointed to Ruka and Natsume.

"Ruka Nogi, my boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga, his friend and I presume you knew Sakuno."Hotaru stated in a matter-of-fact tone, Ryoma mused at Hotaru and look at Ruka Nogi a so called boyfriend of Hotaru.

"You sure his your boyfriend?"Ryoma ask with a raise brow. Hotaru twitch and Natsume smirk, Sakuno and Ruka look confused.

"Shut Up Echizen."Hotaru hissed at him, Ryoma just grin then smirk. Hotaru glared at him. Natsume was very amused.

"Okay…Whatever Imai…hey Ryuzaki is it okay if you would let Imai tag along with you?"Ryoma ask to Sakuno, who blushed ten-shade of red. Natsume eyed his cousin curiously.

"Errrrrr...S-sure…Ryoma-kkun."Sakuno stutter as she looks down. Ryoma nodded and started to walk away when he stop.

"Hey make sure you wouldn't get lost…thank you anyway…Jaa."Ryoma said as he walk towards the Tennis Courts, Sakuno sigh and look up and then find Natsume smirking at her, she raised her brow at him.

"What is it, Natsume?"Sakuno ask curiously, Natsume shrug. Hotaru and Ruka just stared at each other for a minute. Then started to walk with the two bickering cousin.

**Homeroom Time**

Everyone busied there self, doing each other thing. Ryoma just sleep at his desk while at his side was Sakuno and the Ichenen Trio, who's talking excitedly. But the noisiness of the room stop, when the door burst open revealing a man with blond hair and violet eyes, twirling around wearing a ballerina costume.

"Good morning my sweeties..!"Narumi Anjou, there homeroom teacher yelled enthusiastically. The class sweat dropped to their teacher.

"We have new students so please be nice to them, Come on in."Narumi yelled with a twirl, the door open revealing a stoic Hotaru, at her back Ruka and last but not least the disgusted Natsume.

"Oi, could you stop that, it's disgusting."Natsume said, the class was in awe, Sakuno sigh. Ryoma just open his eyes to see the commotion but ignore it.

"Okie Okie. Please introduce yourself."Narumi said as he claps his hand. The girls has heart shape eyes, when Natsume step in.

"Natsume Hyuuga" he said shortly.

"Ruka Nogi, nice too meet you."Ruka said with a gentle smile.

"Hotaru Imai" Hotaru said shortly with a glare to the girls. While the boys admired her stoic expression.

"Okay okay…the three of you would seat at the back of Sakuno and Ryoma. I have a meeting so…free class today…Jaa"Narumi said and skipped outside. The three just walk to their sits at the back of Ryoma and Sakuno.

Three girls walk towards Hotaru with a big smile. The other girl name Sumire Shouda has a green perm hair and emerald eyes, the girl name Anna Umenomiya has a bubble pink hair and pinkish eyes, while the last girl name Nonoko Osogawara has a straight midnight blue hair and dark-blue yes.

"Hello Imai-san my name is Sumire and this is my friend Anna and Nonoko, its pleasure to meet you."Sumire said as the two smiles at Hotaru. Hotaru nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"The pleasure is all mine."Hotaru said as she shook hands to the three girls. The three smile at her and started to talk to her, when a blond girl push the three to the side, the class gasp.

"Hn, deserve them right. Let me remind the three of you, I am Luna Kouzumi; I won't approve you to talk to Imai-san like that as if your friends."Luna said as she turn to Hotaru and smile sweetly.

"I don't talk to beach like you, so back off."Hotaru stated coldly, as she turn to the three and help them up. Luna glowered.

"Tch, you're acting like a nice bitch to get Natsume-sama, Ryoma-sama and Ruka-sama attention."Luna said as she flips her hair. Hotaru stared at her disgustingly and just shrug.

"See I'm right, attention seeker."Luna said disgustingly. Ryoma open his eyes and heard everything Luna had said to Hotaru.

"_If Mikan is here, the girl is dead."_Ryoma thought and stretch his arm and yawn. Natsume and Ruka look at the girl dumbfounded, they slap themselves mentally.

"Neh, your so noisy, cant you keep your mouth shut?"Ryoma question or normally stated as he put his hand to his chin and yawn again. Luna just smile at Ryoma sweetly, Ryoma felt like vomiting now.

"Will you stop smiling like that, it's disgusting."Ryoma said bluntly as Luna look hurt to his words, the class gasp as to what Ryoma said.

"You you are evil Ryoma-sama."Luna said as she run out of the classroom, leaving a confused Ryoma.

"Tch, what did I do I just stated the fact."Ryoma said as he turns to Hotaru and the three girls.

"**BAKA** you shouldn't said it too bluntly, of course the **whore** still has a feelings."Hotaru said as she sits at her seat. Ryoma just shrug and lean on his desk.

"Whatever Imai…"Ryoma said as he tried to sleep once again. The class sweat dropped and do there own things. Sakuno walk up to Hotaru and the three girls, she smiles sweetly.

"Neh…Hotaru want to come with us later so you could meet our senpai?"Sakuno ask, Hotaru nodded her head as a response.

"BTW, what club are you going to join? Me, Anna, Nonoko and Sakuno is in Girls Tennis Team. Wanna join?"Sumire said with a grin, Hotaru think first before answering.

"I would like to see it first before joining, okay?"Hotaru said. The girl just smiles warmly at her and wink before going to their respective sits before the teacher comes in.

"_It's gonna be a long day_."Hotaru thought as she listened to what the teacher saying.

**End of 4****th**** Chapter**

Woah…Finally 4th chapter is done…whew congrats to me…thank you for those who review to my last chapter.

**Sakuno**: Thank You Everyone for supporting this fic. _–Bows-_

**Ruka**: Yeah…Hope you like it…

**Hotaru**: And don't forget to Review or else. _–Pointing her Baka Gun-_

**Mikan**: Hahaha Hotaru doesn't mean it…Just-

**Natsume**: Just don't forget to RxR _–popping beside Mikan-_

**Mikan**: How did you come here?

**Natsume**: Obviously I walk Polka… _-smirks-_

**Mikan**: Natsume Hentai… _-screams and chases Natsume-_

**Sakuno**: _-sweat dropped-_ Bye Minna…Lets see each other to the next chapter. –Waves hand-

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**(=Review=)**


	5. 5th Chapter: The Senpai Girls and Boys

Yosh…Minna…thank you for those who review to my 4th chappie…Honto Arigato…AND for those who request… I'll try my very best….Thank you…!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis.**

**5****th**** Chapter: The Senpai (Girls and Boys)**

**After School (Time for Club)**

Everyone gather their stuff and hurried to go to their respective Clubroom, Club starts at 3:30 and finish at 5:30, so everyone hurried before they got late. Ryoma, Natsume and Ruka along the Ichenen Trio walk towards the Tennis courts because Natsume and Ruka sign up for the team.

"So could you tell us Ryoma how did you meet Imai-san?"Horio ask as they walk to the empty corridors, Natsume and Ruka nodded as well, Katchiro and Katsuo sweat dropped at the 4.

"I told you we are childhood friends and my parents insisted that she has to live with us because she is like a family member."Ryoma said in an ever-so-bore voice of him.

"But why are you calling her Imai instead of Hotaru, it also came to you that that the two of you is like a family."Ruka said in curious voice.

"Hn… I just don't feel calling her like that and sometimes the girl keeps freak me out and I was known to be the so ever cocky Ryoma Echizen."Ryoma said in bored voice and yawn slightly. The boys just shrug. After long minutes of talking and bickering, the six already arrive at the tennis courts.

"The senpai-tachi is still isn't around, that's odd."Katsuo said and look around. Ryoma shrug and get his racket shoot some.

"Fsshhhhhuu shut up Peach."They heard a yell from a corner.

"WHAT are you saying Snake, wanna fight?"They heard a comeback.

"Okay, then bring it on."A guy said and after that they heard clinging sound. The student sweat dropped except Ryoma, Natsume while Ruka just look clueless.

A group of guys walk towards the courts and they were wearing the Seigaku Tennis Team Uniform and that only means that they are Regulars.

"Ochibi~nya…"A guy with red hair said as he head lock Ryoma. Soon the other guys greeted Ryoma and notice Natsume and Ruka beside Ryoma (still in the deathly head lock).

"Hey…are you friends with Echizen?"A guy with a spiky black hair asks with a grin. Ruka just nodded unsurely, Natsume ignores the group in front of him.

"Err…senpai I think you should let go of Ryoma now because his turning to color blue."Katchiro said the others sweat dropped. The said guy quickly let go off Ryoma who gasp for his air.

"Gomen Gomen Ochibi~nya"The red hair guy said with a victory sign. The guys just sigh.

"By the way let's introduce ourselves with the new friends of Ryoma."A guy with a light brown hair and close eyes, he smiles with the others.

"Okie ~nya me first ~nya…Eiji Kikumaru ~nya."The red hair guy said with a victory sign.

"Shuichiro Oishi, nice to meet you guys."The bald raven hair guy said with a bow.

"Err…Takashi Kawamura nice to meet you."The guy with dirty-blond hair said unsurely.

"I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, hope we got along."The guy with spiky black hair said with a grin.

"Kaoru Kaidoh Fsshhhhhuu."The guy wearing a green bandana said.

"I'm Syuusuke Fuji it's nice to meet the two of you."The guy with a light brown hair said with a smile.

"Sadaharu Inui you want to taste some of my Inui Juice for welcoming you?"The guy wearing a square eyeglass said as he appears at the back of Natsume and Ruka, holding a scary looking glass with a bubble around it. The regulars shiver so did the two.

"Err no thanks senpai."Ruka said as he gulps nervously. Inui just smile creepily that made the others shiver.

"Aww I thought you guys would like it, it's just a waste."Inui said and hide the mysterious Inui Juice. Everyone sigh in relief.

"What are you guys doing, the practice has starts a while ago, and all of you run 50 laps."A guy with blond hair and wearing an eyeglass said in very strict voice that made the Regulars run, even the freshman and Non-Regulars run too. Natsume and Ruka just stood there looking at them.

"Err do we suppose to that too Natsume?"Ruka ask in whisper voice, Natsume shrug.

"What are you two waiting? Why aren't you running?"The man ask asking, Ruka gulp nervously while Natsume stood there boringly. Then suddenly an old woman came to them she has a brunette hair in ponytail and pink jogging pants.

"Tezuka what's happening here?"The old lady asks. Natsume smirk as he catches a glimpse of the old lady.

"Yo..! Oldie."Natsume greeted the said woman. The old woman twitch and the regulars only thought same thing _"You're dead"_. The woman looks at Natsume and gritted her teeth.

"What a good way of greeting your grandmother Nat-chan."The old woman said as she pinches Natsume's cheeks.

"Ehhhhh GRANDMOTHER?"Everyone yell in unison except Ryoma, Tezuka and Fuji. Inui in the other hand keep scribbling in his green notebook. Sumire Ryuzaki glared at them a.k.a the coach of the Boys Tennis Team.

"Everyone go back to practice."Tezuka Kinumitsu yells glaring at his teammates. Everyone run quickly.

"Ouch..! No need to that."Natsume said rubbing his swollen cheeks. Sumire glared at him and he shut up.

"Btw Sakuno has told me that you're joining my team so I came here to check it and you better listen to what your senpai saying especially the captain and the vice-captain and you're going to join the practice today no exception."Sumire said while Natsume is half listening to her and she smacks him in the head.

"What's that for now?"Natsume ask irritated while rubbing his head and cursing a little, Ruka on the other hand sweat dropped at the two.

"Tezuka I leave everything to you I have some business to attend to and I know you could handle your teammates well so I got to go and Natsume don't do anything stupid."Sumire said and walk away at the three. Ruka sigh in relief while Natsume yawn slightly.

"The two of you starts practicing **now**."Tezuka said emphasizing the word now. The two catch up with the Regulars who are bickering over and over again.

"Hyuuga-san why didn't you tell us that your grandmother is sensei?"Horio said with a melodramatic voice that made everyone who heard it shiver.

"You didn't ask."Natsume answer simply and catching up with Ryoma. Ryoma glance at him and nodded, indicating his presence.

"Neh senpai isn't that two is really had the same attitude and they got a long so well?"Momoshiro whisper to Eiji who nodded in agreement.

"Yes your right Momo maybe that two is twin."Eiji said and Momoshiro sweat dropped.

"Eiji it can't be that they are twin they aren't look like but they have the same attitude maybe its just coincidence."Fuji said and smiling at them, the two nodded unsurely.

"Are you sure about it senpai?"Momoshiro ask as Fuji smile at him a creepy smile and Momo back away slightly.

"Come on guys Ryoma is still young and he can do everything he can."Oishi said in calm voice.

"Yeah Oishi is right we don't have any right to interfere with his doing."Taka said while nodding.

"BUT it's still bad that he didn't respect his senpai."Momoshiro and Eiji yell in unison. Kaidoh hissed.

"Shut up the captain is giving us a glare Fsshhhhhuu."Kaidoh said with a hissed, everyone glance at Tezuka who is giving them a cold stare that made them shiver.

..!

Everyone heard a yell and then a giggle then gasp and giggle again, this made everyone curious to what's happening in Girls Tennis Team courts. Tezuka just sigh and proceeded to the practice and that made the boys more curious.

At The Girls Courts

The freshmen yell after they saw that the Regulars enter the courts with a smile and wave at them. All of them giggle because of the hot-beautiful-cute girls smile at them. Soon the Regulars fall in line facing the freshmen and the non-regulars, all of them bow and greeted them. The freshmen yell and then giggle then gasp and giggle again.

"Okay everyone lets practice and do our best GO."A girl name Shuko Osagawara said, she is the vice-captain of the team. Everyone cheer and then starts to practice.

"Heh everyone looks cheerful and ready to practice that's good."A girl name Ayoko Nami said, she is one of the regulars and the sister of the captain.

"Yeh everyone is cheerful after to what Shuko said."A girl name Naoki Marui said, she is the doubles partner of Shuko.

"Peachy lets practice together."A girl name Kyoko Shouda said to her best friend Aika Mitsudura.

"Okay."Aika's short reply while Kyoko shouted with glee. Sakuno, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru walk over to the girls.

"Senpai konnichiwa."The girls said in unison with a bow, the girls smile in reply and starts to practice.

"Hello there Sakuno, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and umm you're new here?"Naoki said and turn to ask Hotaru.

"Naoki-senpai this is Hotaru Imai, she came here to see if she can join our team."Anna said cheerfully. The senpai nodded in understanding.

"Welcome to our team then and I'm sure you're going to love here and freshmen starts practicing now before the captain comes here."Ayoko said with a smile. Hotaru look at her confusingly.

"Neh aren't you the Captain?"Hotaru ask Ayoko. Ayoko just laugh slightly.

"No I'm not; my sister is the Captain Asako Nami."Ayoko said with a smile, Hotaru nodded her head in understanding.

"Neh Hotaru were going to start practicing now, just watch and observe, okay?"Sakuno said and turn to other freshmen. Hotaru stared at Sakuno who is trying to practice.

"Isn't she a nice a girl?"Shuko said as she smiles at Hotaru. Hotaru nodded and sigh.

'Yeah but dense and don't have any sense of direction."Hotaru said as she smirks. Shuko laugh at her.

"Yeah your right she always been like that since."Shuko said and smile warmly and excuse herself to go to the Clubroom. Hotaru sits on a bench and drink some water.

"Everyone gathers around were going to start now."A girl that had a long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes said, she is Asako Nami, the Captain of the Girls Tennis Team. Everyone gather around the tennis courts while Hotaru watch them.

"Today Shizuka and I decided that all of us would have a break, were just going to have a 1 hour tennis practice and I hope all of you would not let there guard down."Asako said and turns to the Regular.

"But the Regulars were going to have a 2 hour practice instead of 4 hour practice."Shizuka Edo said she is the manager-slash-trainer of the girls.

"Yay..!"Everyone said and starts to talk excitedly. The Regulars smile and high five with each other.

"Everyone dismiss."Asako said and walk towards the Regulars. Everyone hurriedly took there things and prepare there things and run towards the Boys Tennis Courts.

"Captain why did you decide to rest so early?"Sakuno ask confusingly the regulars nodded in agreement. Asako smile at her a little and proceeded to the Clubroom, everyone follow suit.

"Nothing…I just notice everyone looks tired so I think we should less the training."Asako said as she changes to her school uniform. The Regulars changes too.

"Sou…Senpai's you want to go the Boys Tennis Courts?"Sakuno ask as she going out of the room.

"Sure~ let's pay a visit our rivals."Kyoko said as she waves her hand in the air. The regulars just grunt but decided to go to.

"Where is Mitsuki-senpai I haven't seen her since Morning Practice."Aika said emotionlessly.

"She said she has to prepare something because there going to open a Restaurant near Tokyo Square."Shizuka said as she scribbles some notes in her notebook.

"I see."Aika said and presume to be quiet. Naoki and Kyoko is the only one keeps bickering.

"Btw Sakuno-Chan why are you going to the Boys Tennis Courts?"Shuko ask Sakuno, Sakuno blush at the question.

"Onee-chan Sakuno's grandmother is the Coach and his cousin just joins the team."Nonoko said in a matter-of-fact tone that made her sister sweat dropped.

The girls arrived at their destination and look around the courts, they could see a guys playing with each other, the freshmen and non-regulars blush at the sight of the gorgeous ladies, while the regulars is busy playing. Sakuno walk over to the Ichenen Trio.

"Hey guys where Obaa-chan is?"Sakuno ask politely. Katchiro and Katsuo smile at her, while Horio brag about his 2 years of tennis. Sakuno sigh and thank the guys, she walk over her senpai who is trying to do something.

"Senpai I guess Obaa-chan is not here."Sakuno said as the Regulars frown.

"Mou then what shall we do now?"Kyoko said as she sits on one bench facing the others.

"Why don't we go home already?"Asako said as she frowns. Ayoko smile at her dangerously, Asako sweat dropped.

"Shouda-san what are you doing here?"A guy wearing a blue jacket asks Kyoko. Kyoko eyes widen and smile cheerfully.

"Arai-kun what are you doing here I thought you join the Soccer Team not the Tennis Team."Kyoko said as she hugs Arai lightly.

"I join here because its fun playing tennis."Arai said as rub his head. Aika narrowed her eyes to Arai. The boys look at Arai dangerously. Aika fake a cough and glared at Arai.

"Care to introduce me with you friend, snake?"Aika ask Kyoko who just smile.

"Arai-kun this is my BFF Aika Mitsudura and peachy this is Arai-kun my friend."Kyoko said as she smiles sweetly. Aika glared at Arai when they shook hands.

"Heh I never thought you knew Arai-senpai Onee-chan?"Sumire ask her sister, Kyoko pouted cutely.

"Hey Sakuno what are you doing here?"Natsume said as he appears at the back of Arai. Sakuno smile at him.

"Senpai that's my cousin Natsume Hyuuga and his best friend Ruka Nogi, Natsume and Ruka this is my Senpai."Sakuno said as she introduces them. Natsume nodded and Ruka bowed at them politely.

"So can we go home now I have a busy schedule?"Asako said as she frowns. The regulars notice the girls and walk up to them and greeted the girls.

"Hey Sakuno your friends?"Momoshiro said as he smiles at her.

"Hai senpai this is my senpai."Sakuno said as she bows politely. The Regulars greeted them Tezuka and Fuji walk over to them.

"Hello there…"Fuji was cut off when she sees the girl at the back cursing slightly.

"Senpai this is Sakuno's senpai."Momoshiro said Tezuka notice where is Fuji looking so he did become shock but hide it.

"President? What are you doing in a place like this?"Tezuka ask Asako, Asako look up to see Tezuka Kinumitsu. _"Damn it."_She curses mentally. She nodded her head and curse again.

"Kinumitsu-san? I see you're here too."Ayoko said as she smiles while Asako frown at her.

"Captain you knew him?"Naoki ask Asako who glared at her. She mentally slaps her forehead.

"Yeah I knew he is in the same class as me."Asako replied and starts to walk away. The girls look at her and nodded then suddenly it hit them that there captain is leaving.

"Hey Captain where are you going?"Kyoko yell, Asako stop from her tracks and spun at them.

"Go Home."Asako said as she walks slowly, the regulars run to catch up with her while Shizuka and Ayoko look at each other.

"Gomen Natsume, see yah around, Jaa."Sakuno said and run to her senpai. Shizuka and Ayoko bowed and bid goodbyes to the Boys and starts to walk away discussing some matters.

"Neh Tezuka, she is interesting aren't she?"Fuji ask Tezuka who just grunted and face the Regulars who still in daze.

"Regulars RUN 50 LAPS."Tezuka said and starts to run, the regulars grunted and run to catch up with Tezuka. Ryoma on the other hand watching them from not so far away drinking Ponta.

"Mada Mada Dane Senpai."Ryoma said and run after them.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**~o~**

Hey guys this is a little Character Introduction for Girls Tennis Team.

Asako Nami – she had a long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, the captain of the girl's tennis team.

Ayoko Nami – she had a long light-brown hair and light brown eyes, twin sister of Asako.

Shuko Osagawara – she had a long dark midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes, the vice-captain of the girl's tennis team.

Shizuka Edo- she a long silvery-white hair and emerald eyes, the manager-slash-trainer of the girls, she also love to collect data around everyone.

Mitsuki Kokoro – she a long raven hair and a pair of dark brown eyes, the most shy among the girls.

Naoki Marui – she had a long red hair and reddish-violet eyes, best friend of Shuko, she also loves to eat cakes and any other sweet things.

Aika Mitsudura – she had a long raven hair and violet eyes, she looks emotionless and often refer as Peachy.

Kyoko Shouda – she had a long green hair and a pair of emerald eyes, she is cheerful and best friend of Aika, she is often refers as Snake **(because she love snake)**.

Thank you guys for Reading and Don't forget to REVIEW…!

Jaa See ya for the Next CHAPPIE….

**Everyone:** THANK YOU READERS..!

**Crimson05Princess:** ^_~ _-Winks-_


	6. 6th Chapter: Ryoga Echizen?

Hey there minna I'm back…This is my 6th Chapter…Hope you like and enjoy it…

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis.**

**6****th**** Chapter: Ryoga Echizen?**

**Mikan's P.O.V (Point of View)**

Ahhhh… This is really a hot afternoon and I don't have anything to do. Hmmm I already finish my homework and I watch TV and I also read my manga and last but not the least I already slept in a whole 2 hours.

"_What should I do? I am very bored."_I thought as I roll on my bed for the 5th time.

_Cling-Clang-Cling-Clang_

I sat up from my bed. I'm sure that came from the door. I quickly got up and run downstairs and almost bump to my mother but I end falling face first. I sat up and rub my swollen nose.

"Mikan-Chan don't run around inside the house or you'll suffer several injuries."My mother said as she slip on her shoes and fix her dress.

"Neh where are you going?"I ask as I look at her. Mother just smile and get her bag.

"I have some business to attend to."Mother said as she adjusted her shoulder bag.

"What about Father? Nanako-onee-chan? Hotaru? Ryoma?"I ask as I tilted my head cutely.

"Your father is at the Temple, Nanako is at her dorm while Ryoma and Hotaru is still at school probably their going home at 5."Mother said as she patted my head slightly.

"But what about dinner?"I ask again. My smile and turn to the door and I frown at the action.

"I should be home at 4:30 and prepare dinner and we will eat at 7 pm."Mother said and wave at me indicating she's going to leave now. I sigh and stared at the floor sometime now.

"What should I do now?"I ask myself as I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and get some Cherry Flavored Ponta and walk across the living room and sit lazily on the couch turning the TV on.

"There's no good show at the afternoon."I mumble as I stared at the TV.

_Kring-Kring-Kring-Kring_

I look around the room to look for the source of the sound I just realized that it came from the phone when it ring and ring. I stand up lazily and walk towards the phone.

"Who would call right now?"I mumble as I lifted the receiver and put it to my right ear.

"Moshi Moshi Echizen Household, what can I do for you?"I ask as look at my feet, I heard the person on other line cough slightly.

"_Hello who is this?"_The voice said. Mikan's vein pop.

"Mikan Echizen and **who** are you?"I ask rather rudely emphasizing the word who. I heard the person at other line hum slightly.

"_Mikan~chan it's good to hear your voice and I would say you didn't forget about me~ right?"_The man said in a sing-sang voice while I sweat dropped.

"Seriously who are you? I don't remember I knew a Homo guy."I said as I wrinkle my nose to think.

"_Mikan~chan how dare you?"_The man wailed dramatically while I still think when did I met this guy. Suddenly it hit me like a flying rock.

"_Oh-uh couldn't he be Onii-chan?"_I thought as I open and close my mouth to say something.

"Ump you couldn't be Ryoga-onii-chan right?"I ask nervously said and I heard the man shout with joy for I remember him.

"_Oh crap it is really Onii-chan."_I thought as I curse mentally.

"_My my I'm glad you remember me Mikan-chan."_Brother said happily I just give him a small groan.

"Btw why did you suddenly call Onii-chan?"I ask as I smile.

"_Oh I want to talk to Okaa-san and Otou-san, where are they anyway?"_Brother asks me.

"Err Okaa-san were not here because she said she had some business to attend to while Otou-san is at the temple. What do you need to talk about them?"I said as I played with my long hair.

"_I have some good news that's why I call."_Brother said as he laughs awkwardly. I just smirk at him if he could see me.

"What's this good news? You could tell it to me and I would tell that to them."I offer, I could hear my brother snicker.

"_Okay if you insist."_Brother said, I swear if his in front of me he smirk and I probably kick him.

"So..?"I ask hoping he answer quickly, he let a sigh.

"_I'm going back to Japan and live with my family together."_He said as he claps his hand. It took me a minute to process what he is saying.

"WHAT? You're going back? What about you're Tennis Career?"I ask frantically and I heard him sigh in frustration.

"_No need to worry about it Mikan, don't you want to see your big brother?"_He asks cheerfully but I know something was wrong but he's hiding it.

"Okay if you say so, the when will you going back? What time? What day?"I ask eagerly.

"_Next week Saturday Morning maybe 10 am and I want you to fetch me to the Airport."_He said to me while I just scoffed.

"Okay if you say so it's that all?"I ask as a sigh.

"_That's all and see yah next week Chibisuke and please says hi to Ryoma, Hotaru and Nanako okay?"_He said and I bid goodbye to him and we hung up.

I stared at the phone and walk back to the living and sits like a lady and drink up all my remaining Ponta.

"I wonder what's up with him. What do you think Karupin?"I ask Karupin who is looking at me intently. I sigh and got up, turn off the TV and walk upstairs to go to my room and rest. _"I felt tired."_ was my last thought as I sleep peacefully.

**End of Mikan's P.O.V**

**Dinner Time (7 pm)**

The whole family is eating peacefully beside Ryoma and Nanjiroh who is fighting over a Tempura, Hotaru eat silently ignoring the two while Yuka and Nanako just look at them helplessly. Mikan on the other hand were not even in the world and she kept eating not even joining the fight between Ryoma and Nanjiroh. Yuka turn to her upset daughter.

"Mikan-Chan, are you alright?"Yuka ask her daughter who is still in daze, Ryoma and Nanjiroh stop there childish fight and curiously look at Mikan who doesn't heard what her mother said.

"Oi Bakeroh."Hotaru said and smack Mikan on the head, Mikan look at them and blink 3 times.

"What happen?"Mikan ask innocently as the other sweat dropped. Hotaru smirk and lean on the table.

"You're spacing out idiot and we keep calling you but you won't budge."Hotaru said in a very calm voice. Mikan just blink and laugh nervously.

"What happen? Is something wrong Mikan-Chan?"Nanako said as she smile. Mikan sigh and look at the ceiling.

"Neh…Okaa-san, Otou-san Ryoga-onii-chan call this afternoon."Mikan said not taking her eyes on the ceiling. Ryoma raised his brow.

"What about it Mikan?"Ryoma said as he lean on the chair. Mikan sigh once again, the whole room felt tension.

"He's going back this next Saturday and he also told me that he will live with us from now on."Mikan said as she looks at their expression. Yuka smile and clasps her hand and Nanjiroh look bore as ever.

"Its good that he decide something like that and what's wrong with it Mikan?"Yuka ask her daughter quizzically.

"Shouldn't you be happy that he's back?"Nanako ask, while Nanjiroh nodded and Ryoma look at Mikan.

"Something's wrong with him when you talk to him?"Ryoma ask as Mikan nodded. Hotaru stared at them and sip her tea elegantly.

"I know something's wrong with onii-chan his not with himself."Mikan said as she looks sadly at Ryoma.

"Idiots what time did he call?"Hotaru ask as she put down the cup and look at Mikan annoyingly.

"Err 3 in the afternoon I guess."Mikan said unsurely. Hotaru nodded and the 4 look at her quizzically.

"Geez you didn't think logically, if he called at 3 pm in the afternoon in Japan that means that its 2 am in America."Hotaru explain, Mikan wrinkle her nose not fully understand what Hotaru saying.

"Means that Ryoga-onii-sama is staying up the whole night to call in here and he is lack of sleep so that's why he isn't in himself when you talk to him a while ago."Hotaru explain further more. Ryoma nodded so did the three except for Mikan whose nose still wrinkle.

"Idiot Onii-chan is lack of sleep that's why he is lack of energy when you talk to him."Ryoma said as he smirks when Mikan glared at him.

"So then now its settle we should prepare something for Ryoga when he gets back."Yuka said as she smiles warmly. The others agreed and talk about matters they should do.

The family prepares to clean up and decide that they should talk first thing in the morning, everyone respectively leave and enter their respective rooms and sleep. Mikan on the other hand sits on her bed looking at the floor.

"Maybe Hotaru is right Onii-chan is just tired that's why he's not in himself."Mikan said and lay down on her bed and close her eyes to sleep.

"I hope everything will be fine when Onii-chan comes back."Mikan's last thought when she enters to Dreamland.

**End of Chapter 6**

**~0~**

Thank you guys for Reading and don't forget to REVIEW…!

I'm sorry it's not a good chappie…. Jaa See yah for the Next CHAPPIE….

**Everyone:** THANK YOU READERS..!

**Crimson05Princess:** I hope you like it and I appreciate if you review. Thank You Very Much. *bows head*


	7. 7th Chapter: Oniichan is Back!

Hey there minna I'm back…This is my 7th Chapter…Hope you like and enjoy it…

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis.**

**7****th**** Chapter: Onii-chan is back!**

Mikan brush her long hair and put it in a side ponytail, she wear a jeans and a Pink turtle neck, she twirl around and face the mirror. She smile and headed towards the door to go downstairs. When she got down everyone is there except for his precious twin brother.

"Where is Ryoma?"Mikan ask as she looks around. Hotaru simply pointed upstairs meaning he's still asleep.

"But its past 9 already…why didn't you wake him up?"Mikan ask as she run upstairs to wake up her brother. Hotaru just shrug. Mikan stop in front of Ryoma's room without hesitation she open door only to find Ryoma fixing his cap in front of the mirror.

"Ehhhhh I thought you're still past asleep."Mikan said as she point Ryoma accusingly while Ryoma shrug and walk pass her.

"When did you learn how to wake up early?"Mikan ask teasingly as Ryoma glared at Mikan.

"Hey the two of you hurry up or were leaving you."Hotaru yell downstairs, Mikan grab Ryoma's hand and run downstairs.

"You ready?"Nanjiroh ask as he walk out of the house and ready the car. Mikan slips on her boots and Ryoma on his shoes while Hotaru watch them boringly.

"Yay..! I can't wait to go the Airport..!"Mikan said cheerfully as she run in the car and hop in happily, Ryoma and Hotaru follow suit.

"Okay were going now."Nanjiroh said as he starts the engine and drive while Yuka turn on the Car Radio. Mikan look out the window, Nanako and Hotaru discuss some matters while Ryoma fell asleep and covering his face with a cap.

**At the Airport**

The drive to the airport is so silent except for the Radio, Mikan were busy looking at everything they pass by while Ryoma simply pass asleep. When they arrive Mikan quickly hop down and breathe in and out.

"Aww it feels good to get out of the house once in awhile."Mikan said closing her eyes, Ryoma hit her head and leave she run after him and they argue.

"_The plane from Los Angeles, California has arrived. The plane from Los Angeles, California has arrived."_The speaker said, Mikan and the rest stop in front of the Arrival.

"Yay..! Onii-chan is back."Mikan said cheerfully while Ryoma snorted. Every passenger of the Los Angeles plane where already at the lobby with their families. Mikan is getting worried when Hotaru tap her shoulder and pointed at someone who is exiting the Arrival. Mikan face lit up and she smile.

"ONII-CHAN...!"Mikan yelled and wave her hand vigorously to the man, Ryoga Echizen look up and notice the familiar girl who call him and he wave back and turn towards their direction.

"Mikan~~Chan..!"Ryoga said as he gave Mikan a bear hug, Ryoma simply nodded to his brother while Ryoga give a hug to his parent he also hug Nanako and Hotaru.

"Sou what are you planning for the Welcome Home Party?"Ryoga ask as they hop inside the car. Mikan was at his side.

"First we have to eat in the place where Ryoma always eat."Mikan said as she wiggles her hand. Ryoma suddenly got up and hit his head.

"Ouch..! Why are we eating their?"Ryoma ask rubbing his head. Mikan just stuck her tongue at him while Ryoga laugh at their childishness.

"Okay were going to eat at the Burger Joint and no buts Ryoma."Nanjiroh said as he drives towards the Tokyo Square. Ryoma curse mentally while Mikan praise herself.

**At the Burger Joint**

The other regular decided to take a break in there intense training and go to there favorite Burger Joint.

"Momo~~~ look what you've done I've lost my entire penny because of you~~"Eiji Kikumaru wailed as he look at his wallet sadly while Momoshiro simply ogled on his food happily (paid by his senpai of course). Natsume, Ruka and the Ichenen Trio look at them barely.

"Momo-senpai eats like a bulldozer."Horio whisper to Natsume and Ruka. Momoshiro smack him in the head as he hears him.

"I heard you idiot."Momoshiro said as he grins. Natsume simply look at the window boringly, ignoring his companion. He caught sight of green hair going out of the car with the annoyed look, he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey senpai isn't that Echizen that standing by the car."Natsume said loud enough for Momoshiro and Eiji to hear and look at the window too.

"Heh that's Ochibi~nya I wonder if he know where here."Eiji yell as he jumps happily, Ruka and the Ichenen Trio could only nodded in agreement.

"Senpai look Echizen is with a girl."Momoshiro yell and point the girl Ryoma is talking to.

"Your right I wonder who the girl is?"Eiji said as he put his finger to his chin. Ruka eyes widen a bit when Hotaru got out of the car and smack the girl on the head.

"Imai is there also."Natsume said boringly, looking at the brown hair girl intently. Ruka only nodded and watch Echizen, Imai and the mysterious girl entering the Burger Joint.

"Hora there coming here hide hide, don't let them see us."Eiji said as he sits properly and calmly drink his drinks and whistle slightly, Ruka and the others follow suit while Natsume didn't even move an inch.

**With Ryoma**

When Ryoma and his family arrive at the Burger Joint, his father, mother, brother and cousin get out of the car and buy something at the near by grocery store living him with the annoying Mikan and Imai so he decided to got out of the car and lean on it.

"Ryoma Echizen you shouldn't leave me I'm still talking to you."Mikan half yell as she got out of the car and keeps babbling about who-god-knows.

"Shut up will ya..!"Hotaru said and smack Mikan on the head while looking at her annoyingly.

"What's that for?"Mikan said and rub her head. Ryoma where so amaze at this two best friend.

"You're annoying that's all."Hotaru said and smirk at Mikan, she pouted cutely.

"Why don't we just enter and wait for them inside, I'm starving."Mikan said as she rubs her belly.

"You're always starving pig."Ryoma said and walk out entering the Burger Joint followed by Hotaru and the very annoy Mikan. As they enter the Burger Joint they sit on the 7 sitters for everyone. Hotaru took her phone and call Nanako. Mikan look around the place and notice a pair of crimson eyes looking at her intently and she stared back.

"Oi oi Mikan are you alright?"Ryoma said and nudge Mikan hard, making Mikan brake the eye contact and look at Ryoma innocently.

"You're spacing out again."Ryoma said and lean on his hands and look at Mikan, Mikan simply smile and suddenly grins.

"Worried? Ryo-Chan?"Mikan said in teasing voice while Ryoma glared at her.

"Am not worried."Ryoma said smirk and Mikan did the same and they start the staring contest.

"Ahem, what are you two doing?"Ryoga interrupted the staring contest seating between the two while Ryoma and Mikan glared at him and he smile innocently.

"Okay kids what do you want to eat now?"Yuka ask as she got up, Mikan beam at the thought of food.

"Strawberry Milkshakes and 5 burgers."Mikan said with a glee. Ryoma roll his eyes.

"Chocolate Milkshakes and 5 burgers."Ryoma said.

"Vanilla Milkshakes, 2 burgers and 5 Crab Brains."Hotaru said while the others sweat dropped

"Chocolate Milkshakes and 5 burgers."Ryoga said.

"Strawberry Milkshakes and 2 burgers."Nanjiroh said lazily.

"I'll help you Auntie."Nanako said and follow Yuka at the counter.

**1 Hour Later**

After finishing eating the family headed out and goes home so that Ryoga could rest after his long flight. Mikan and Ryoma keeps bickering in a tribal matter that made Hotaru pissed off and starts to whack their heads.

Back to the spying group, Eiji, Momoshiro, Ruka and the Ichenen Trio eyed Ryoma and the mysterious brown hair girl. That they didn't notice Natsume speaking on the phone with the Vice-captain and told them to go back to courts because they going to starts training.

Mikan is staring at the ceiling in her room; she is hugging Mr. Bear the stuff toy Hotaru give to her.

"Neh Mr. Bear I've seen a guy a while ago and he is looking at me intently and I look back at him and we stared at each others eyes for a quite while when Ryoma came in and ruin it."Mikan said as she greeted her teeth in annoyance.

"I wonder who is the guy is, he has those alluring crimson eyes that made me drown into him."Mikan whisper slowly as she recalled the events a while ago. She close her eyes and she slowly drifted to dreamland.

**End of Chapter 7**

**~o~**

Thank you guys for Reading and don't forget to REVIEW…!

I'm sorry it's not a good chappie…. Jaa See yah for the Next CHAPPIE….

**Natsume:** Polka is thinking about me when she's sleeping. *Grinning*

**Mikan:** That's not it. *Yelling*

**Natsume:** Yes it is. *Smirk*

**Mikan:** Shut up. *Yelling and chases Natsume*

**Ryoma:** Here they go again. *Bored*

**Sakuno:** They really a cute couple. *Giggle*

**Natsume and Mikan:** Were not Couple. *Yell*

**Sakuno:** Oh I guess so. *Sweat dropped*

**Ryoma:** Please don't forget to Review.

**Sakuno:** We hope you like this chapter.

**Natsume and Mikan:** Thank You for Reading and Review. *Yelling*

**Everyone:** THANK YOU READERS..!

**Crimson05Princess:** I hope you like it and I will appreciate it if you will review. *bows head*


	8. 8th Chapter: Discussion

Hey there minna I'm back…This is my 8th Chapter…Hope you like and enjoy it…

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis.**

**8****th**** Chapter: Discussion**

The ostentatious feast after the return of Ryoga is a huge success, only the Echizen Family and a few friends are there. After the party Mikan, Hotaru and Ryoma decided to already sleep because it's nearly twelve midnight. Only Ryoga, Nanjiroh, Yuka and Nanako were left in the dining area, drinking tea.

"Sou, what are your plans during your stay here in Japan?"Yuka ask her son as she glances at him. Ryoga nodded his head and took a deep breath to speak.

"I plan to be a teacher in Seishun Gakuen."Ryoga said shortly, Yuka and Nanako look at him bewildered.

"When did you start teaching?"Nanako ask because of curiosity. Nanjiroh just kept silent and listen to the discussion.

"Since I tutor some of my friend's kids, I enjoy teaching kids."Ryoga replied honestly. Nanako nodded in understanding.

"But you don't have any education about teaching middle school kids."Yuka said in confusion.

"Mom I already thought of that so I enrolled on a school in America to finish my studies and I got some part time job as a teacher in middle school in America."Ryoga explained further more. Yuka smile at his sons' brightness.

"What is your major subject then?"Nanako ask while Ryoga just grin.

"Algebra."Ryoga said shortly and Nanako could only stared at him amuse.

"Ehh that was something."Nanako said as she only raise her brow and Ryoga laugh at her.

"Yeah really something."Ryoga replied. Nanjiroh yawn and put his fist on his chin.

"Just tell us why the heck you went back."Nanjiroh getting agitated. Ryoga could only nod and his mother could only look at them confusingly.

"I've heard about Mikan's condition to Subaru."Ryoga said and look at the ceiling, her mother look down and his fathers clench his fist while Nanako could only nod.

"It's getting worst huh, and he still cant find any cure about Mikan's disease."Ryoga said as he sighs sadly.

"Just get to the point will ya..!"Nanjiroh exclaim angrily, he don't want to hear about Mikan's condition, it hurt him too much.

"I want ask a favor?"Ryoga said as he look at his father, he knows his father will automatically disregard his favor but he will try it.

"What is it dear?"Yuka said as she looks up to see Ryoga's serious face.

"I want Mikan to join school with me."Ryoga said stiffly, Nanako and Yuka could only look at him bewildered while Nanjiroh were wide eye.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR THINKING?"Nanjiroh yell angrily, Yuka put her hand to her husband shoulder and nod at him.

"Ryoga, explain it us more accurately."Yuka said, Ryoga look at his mother, he haven't heard her calling him in his given name because whenever he call his mother would call him honey, sweetheart or something among the line.

"Please understand this, I would gladly want Mikan to join school and let her experience a normal life, she's been locked up on the house since we discover her sickness."Ryoga said. Yuka nodded while Nanjiroh look at them angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU…"Nanjiroh was cut off when Yuka look at him seriously.

"Ryoga has a point Nanjiroh, Mikan were been locked up on the house since she's 8 years old. I also want her to feel normal, she doesn't have any friends, only Hotaru and Ryoma could make her accompany but did we ever think that whenever we leave her in this house, what Mikan thinking about her life is."Yuka said as she looks at her husband. Nanjiroh pause for a while and think about it, he also realize it.

"I knew but what would happen if we let her, what if something happen there? What if…"Nanjiroh was cut off again by Yuka who smile at him?

"I know you're worried for our princess, there is Ryoga and Ryoma and I know they would take care of our princess."Yuka said as she gesture towards Ryoga who nodded.

"And uncle there is Hotaru, Mikan's best friend that will take good care of her."Nanako said with an encouraging smile. Nanjiroh could only sigh and pause.

"I guess…I don't have any choice…Then OKAY."Nanjiroh said as he looks at his son who grins mischievously.

"Okay it's all settled...!"Ryoga said happily. Yuka raised her hand to ask and Ryoga nod.

"When are you going to school to transfer and when are you telling Mikan and those two?"Yuka said with a raise brow. Ryoga scratch his chin and grins.

"Umm, on Monday where going to school to prepare the documents and by next week I would tell Mikan about it so she could prepare while those two err I'm going to surprise them on Monday on Mikan's first day. What do you think?"Ryoga said still scratching his chin, Nanako giggle in excitement while Yuka and Nanjiroh nod in understanding.

"That sounds exciting."Nanako said as she giggles. Nanjiroh raise his hand for his suggestion and Ryoga nod.

"I want to let you know that Mikan is prohibited to play tennis so she would not enter any kind of sports club."Nanjiroh said stiffly, Ryoga nodded in understanding.

"AND I am going to give you a list that should not Mikan does inside the school grounds."Nanjiroh said, making the three sweat dropped.

"Hai..!"Ryoga said, Yuka could not help but smile and nod her hear approvingly.

"Okay… Discussion ended, Nanako and Ryoga, you two should sleep now its already pass 2 o'clock."Yuka said as she get up and clean the table.

"I'll help Auntie."Nanako said but Yuka gave her a signal to sleep so she agreed and follow Ryoga up stairs.

"Nanjiroh, isn't it great to have a son like Ryoga?"Yuka said as she glances to her husband who is reading a newspaper in the middle of the night. She walk silent to his back and sees those perverted magazines he's reading.

"NANJIROH, what are you READING?"Yuka said sweetly but ends up with venom that make Nanjiroh shiver and look at her slowly.

"Err nothing really oh I have to sleep now. JA."Nanjiroh said and quickly run up stairs escaping the wrath of his darling wife. Yuka could only sigh on Nanjiroh scared face.

"Thank god, MY son is not like him or I will die by now."Yuka whisper and got up and goes up stair to sleep.

**End of Chapter 8**

**~O~**

Thank you guys for Reading and don't forget to REVIEW…!

**Natsume & Ryoma:** Took you long enough to update.

**Me:** Of course not…I was just busy studying for my exams last week.

**Natsume:** Weh? You study?

**Ryoma:** Can't believe it.

**Me:** Of course I did…you two just don't listen to me. _–Sulking in the corner-_

**Mikan:** WHAT DID THE TWO OF YOU DO TO Enzeru-chan? _–Yelling-_

**Natsume & Ryoma:** Err we just um….. _–Sweating-_

**Sakuno:** Mikan-Chan calm down… I think they didn't do it on purpose.

**Mikan:** I can't believe you Sakuno. _–Slapping her forehead-_

**Natsume & Ryoma:** Thank Sakuno.

**Sakuno:** No prob.

**Minna:** Please don't forget to RxR….

**Me:** See yah around..!


	9. 9th Chapter: At the School

Hey there minna I'm back…This is my 9th Chapter…Hope you like and enjoy it…

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis.**

**9****th**** Chapter: At the School**

_**Mikan's P.O.V**_

I was currently lying on the floor reading one of my favorite manga Naruto. It was so beautiful day, Hotaru and Ryoma has gone to school (Enzerufataima: Its already Monday Morning minna) and I was again alone, oh no I'm not Ryoga-onii-chan is here so I wont be bored plus Nanako-onee-chan, Dad, Mom and Ryoga-onii-chan seems so busy and excited about something. I wonder what's going to happen. I could hear them but I decided to ignore them and concentrate on what I am reading.

_**End of Mikan's P.O.V**_

Ryoga notice his sister quietness so he decided to call her and tell her something good. He pops his head on the kitchen door and calls her.

"Mikan~Chan..!"Ryoga said sweetly and Mikan look at him with raise brow. He signals her to come inside the kitchen and Mikan follow with a grunt.

"What do you want Onii-chan, I was in the middle of the best part and you have to ruin it."Mikan hissed to his brother while Ryoga just beam at her.

"Guess what Mikan I have a good news."Ryoga said jumping up and down, Mikan sweat dropped at his brother childishness.

"What is the good news then?"Mikan ask as she too jump up and down (Enzerufataima: Excitement over come her body..!) and Ryoga beam more.

"Were going to Ryoma's school to visit him..!"Ryoga said or more likely yell while Mikan stop jumping up and down and look at Ryoga confusingly.

"Go to…Ryoma's school..?"Mikan said quietly while thinking (Natsume: Never thought the Baka could think. Mikan: NATSUME..!), Ryoga stop jumping up and down and look at Mikan who's in deep thought.

"So? What do you think?"Ryoga said with a cute look (Ryoma: Err Disgusting).

5~

4~

3~

2~

1~

0~

"OF COURSE I WOULD COME...!"Mikan yell on the top of her lungs while jumping up and down with a twirl, Ryoga could not help but smile.

"Okay then prepare yourself and we will go there at 2 in the afternoon, okay?"Ryoga said.

"HAI Hai Hai..!"Mikan yell enthusiastically and skipped towards her room while humming, Ryoga just smile and do his own things.

**2 in the Afternoon**

Mikan is wearing a chic menswear blazer with boyfriend cropped jeans and a loose-fitting v-neck tee and paired with well-heeled booties and a cross body bag in luxe leather and to finish that lets add some signature jewelry pieces. Mikan is standing outside the house waiting for his brother to arrive so they could go to school now, she is too excited anyway.

Ryoga got out of the house wearing his formal clothes; Mikan and him proceeded to car and start their journey towards the school. Mikan keeps jumping up and down because of her excitement while Ryoga simply glance at her and smile softly at her reaction.

After a short driving the two finally got to their destination The Seishun Gakuen a.k.a Seigaku, Mikan look at the school in amazement she haven't go to school since she's 8 years old.

"What do you think of this school Mikan-Chan?"Ryoga ask as they enter the school grounds and making their way towards the school faculty.

"It's amazing; it's big and actually beautiful."Mikan complimented as they reach the faculty and knock three times when their heard a faint reply they got inside the room fill with a couple of teachers who's in break.

"Good afternoon..!"Ryoga said as he bow along with Mikan, the other teachers greeted while the others nodded.

"You must be Ryoga Echizen?"A sweet voice said, the woman has a shoulder length brown hair and cheerful emerald eyes.

"Hello..!"Ryoga said dumbstruck by the beautiful girl, Mikan snicker on his brother reaction and she quickly skip outside the Faculty room.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Yuki."The woman said as she shook hands with Ryoga. Ryoga nodded his head in response.

"By the way I came here to escort you towards the Headmaster Office for your interview."Sakura said with a cute smile.

"Okay, Mikan I have…"Ryoga was cut off when he notice that Mikan is already gone by his side.

"_Oh shoot I'm dead..!"_Ryoga thought as he curse mentally.

"If you're looking for the little girl a while ago, she is happily skipping towards the Tennis Courts."Sakura interrupted his thought as he look at her.

"So shall we go now?"Sakura said leading him outside towards to Headmaster Office. He just nodded but deep inside he is worried like hell.

"Don't worries the student was already heading home and the only left is the Boys and Girls Tennis Team to practice."Sakura said as she patted his shoulder gently.

"Thank you..!"Ryoga manage to blurted out as he blush. Sakura just smile.

"Don't worry I'll help you looking for her after you finish with the interview."Sakura said as she stop from her a big oak door, she knock three times before opening, she let him inside.

"Good Luck..!"Sakura whisper before closing the door softly, letting the interview to start. Ryoga smile and took a deep breath.

**With Mikan**

Mikan is happily skipping towards the Tennis Courts if that sign is correct, she happily enter the courts, everyone seems so busy on their training that they didn't notice Mikan standing and watching them.

"_Hmmm? Where could be my selfish brother?"_Mikan thought as she scans the whole tennis courts, she then notice a familiar white Fila cap playing someone older than him she then grin. Mikan walk gracefully towards the courts where his brother currently playing, she manages to watch him not so far.

Ryoma won repeatedly not breaking a sweat; Mikan was impress to his brother but then the whole crowd keeps cheering for him.

"Tch better let him know I'm here."Mikan said as she walk towards were Ryoma currently sitting, every eyes were now on hers and the crowd became silent.

_**Ryoma's P.O.V**_

Whoa...! what happened they suddenly got quite even the senpai-tachi. I thought as I keep drinking my favorite Ponta not caring to look up.

"Ryoma~~~~CHAN…!"A sing-sang voice said. I suddenly choke my Ponta.

"What the heck..?"Ryoma thought.

_**End of Ryoma's P.O.V**_

Ryoma abruptly stand up and pull down his cap hiding his face.

"What are you doing here, Baka?"Ryoma said in an irritated voice.

"Geez, I had a trouble finding you and that's your greeting to me. How rude how rude?"Mikan said as she nods her head. Ryoma was so pissed off that he drag Mikan with him towards the secluded area of the courts.

"Baka senpai..!"Ryoma mumble as he and Mikan pass his senpai who is like a statue on the spot. As the two vanish on the corner, Momoshiro, Eiji, the Ichenen Trio and even Ruka look bewildered by the girl while Natsume kept his cool and simply shrug.

"That's her…that's her…!"Momo said kept nodding his head while the others agreed with him.

"Saa…It looks like you know her?"Fuji said as he walks up to them. The said guys nodded.

"Then who is she and what's her relationship with Echizen?"Inui said as he pop out of nowhere holding his green notebook.

"Actually we don't know her name and her relationship with Echizen-san but we just saw her along with Ryoma and Hotaru."Ruka explain as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Saa then Imai know her."Fuji said as he kept smiling.

"Probably..!"The boys said in unison.

"Speaking of the devil."Natsume mumble as Hotaru walk up to them.

"I heard you, Hyuuga."Hotaru said as she glares at him.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here? Don't you have practice along with the others?"Ruka said sounded worried. Hotaru shrug.

"Btw I came here to talk to Echizen, where is he?"Hotaru said as she looks around. The guys seems to tense up, Hotaru notice.

"Err you see some…"Ruka was cut off when the brunette whom Ryoma with, tackled Hotaru in a hug.

"Hotaru~~ Ryoma is such a meanie..!"The mysterious girl wailed sadly pointing to a very pissed Ryoma, Hotaru just chuckle.

"Baka, what are you doing here? Your big-Baka-brother calls me that you are missing and I conclude that you were going to be here with that Baka 2."Hotaru said as she point Ryoma. The Regulars were all amuse at the situation, especially are very own sadist whose video taping the whole since.

"Mou I just came here to visit and staying on the house whole day is boring."Mikan said as she pouted cutely while Hotaru rolled her eyes. Hotaru opens her phone and start dialing.

"What are you doing Hotaru?"Mikan ask sweetly.

"Obviously calling someone so shut up."Hotaru said coldly as she walk not so far away with them, Mikan just frown at Hotaru's cold façade.

"Ummm…hey?"Mikan turn around to see a group of boys whom Mikan thought the Regular that Ryoma's keep telling her.

"Yes?"Mikan said as she smiles at them.

"Could you introduce yourself to us because we don't know you?"Fuji said politely as he smile at Mikan.

"Gomen, how rude of me."Mikan said as she slightly bow and she was about to introduce herself when Hotaru butted in.

"Her name is Mikan Echizen, Ryoma Echizen, twin sister and currently come back from America."Hotaru said as Mikan pouted cutely.

"EHHH your Ryoma's sister of mostly twin sister?"The whole team half yell. Mikan nodded her head while Ryoma grunt.

"I thought…thought that your Ryoma's…"Momo could not finish his world when Ryoma hit him with a tennis ball and he faint.

"Tch Mada Mada Dane senpai..!"Ryoma said as he pull down his cap and walk towards Mikan.

"Hey Imai, did you call that idiot?"Ryoma ask Hotaru whose busy taking pictures, Hotaru nodded and point at the back of Ryoma. The whole team look at were Hotaru pointing.

"Mikan…*pant* where*pant* have *pant* you *pant* been*pant*"Ryoga said while panting. Mikan just smile innocently.

"I just wander off."Mikan said as she smiles cutely Ryoga could only sigh and smile a little.

"Okay, I know you had a fun time but we better go home now."Ryoga said as he pat Mikan's head.

"Okay..!"Mikan said with as she jumps up and down. Ryoga turn to Ryoma who is glaring at him the whole time.

"Lets go Mikan and Ryoma will talk later at house, we should taka are leave now. Bye..!"Ryoga said as he walks Mikan following him.

"Bye everyone…I hope to see you again..!"Mikan yell to the regulars as she wave goodbye. As the were out of sight, Tezuka step in with a very scary aura around him and the guys run laps.

"_I had a feeling that I will see that young Brunette again."_Natsume thought as he read his manga on the top of cherry blossom tree.

**End of Chapter 9**

**~O~**

Hey again folks, I finish the 9 chapter early so I decided to upload it for my dearest readers.

Folks don't forget to review. Please R x R


	10. 10th Chapter: Mikan's First Day of Schoo

Hey folks, Sorry for the late update…I got a major major MENTAL BLOCK…I hope everyone forgive me…And this chapter is the chapter you've all waiting for Mikan's First Day of school...

~Enjoy reading..!

**Warning: I skip time here. *Sorry***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or The Prince of Tennis.**

**10****th**** Chapter: Mikan's First Day of School**

Mikan's P.O.V

I twirl around and look at myself in front of my mirror. Hmmm Uniform-check, Hair-check, School bag-check and I look pretty okay for now. Inhale and exhale, I check myself in the mirror once again and took a very deep breath. Okay everyone, maybe you're wondering what am I doing neh. First of all, I'm nervous because it's my first day of school. Second of all, Ryoma and Hotaru don't even know I'm going to attend school today. And Third of all, I didn't sleep the whole night just thinking about my school day. Ughhhh this is soooo frustrating…!

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in."I said as I stare at my reflection on the mirror.

"Mikan-chan? Ryoga said that you should already leave before you get late."Nanako-nee-chan said as she peered inside the room and her eyes sparkle when she look at me.

"Mikan-chan you're really cute..!"Nanako-nee-chan giggle and she hug me tightly that I almost stop breathing.

"Let's go down stair before Ryoga-nii-chan leave me."I said as I grab my things and head out of the room to the stairs and Nanako-nee-chan followed.

"Onii-chan are we going now?"I yell as I enter the living room.

"Mikan-chii you're really cute..!"Otou-san chirped happily as he tackle me with a bear hug and I laugh because of my father childish action.

"Mikan~Chan lets go now before we get late."Ryoga-onii-chan said as he appears at the door smiling at me and I smile back getting up from the bear hug.

"Mikan dear, I make some Bento for lunch."Okaa-san said as she give me a neatly wrap box, I smile and kiss her on the cheek before going out of the house.

"Have fun Mikan-chan..!"Nanako-nee-chan said while waving and I just nodded and smile. I enter the car with a big heavy sigh and calm myself. I notice onii-chan smiling at me and patted my head and I smile brightly.

I look at the window and remember the things happened for the rest of the week when Ryoga-nii-chan tell me the big surprise.

_**Flashback**_

_After our unexpected visit to the school, I and onii-chan goes to the mall to buy something and I don't know what it is so I quietly followed him and look around the big mall. I am very awed by the mall that I didn't notice that we already arrive at our destination on some kind of Technology Shop. We enter and I keep look around to the things that surround me and I am very fascinated to the things I see._

"_What can I do to you sir?"A cute lady ask to onii-chan with a smile and onii-chan smile back and the two talk and the lady nodded and go to one room that I presume Storage room. Onii-chan looks at me and smile._

"_Onii-chan what are we doing here?"I ask clearly clueless._

"_Were here to buy you and Ryoma a cell phone."Onii-chan said and my eyes were wide._

"_Really? For me and Ryoma?"I ask as I beam at him as he nodded and I jump up and down. The lady a while ago appear holding a two box and give it to onii-chan and onii-chan give her the payment and she nodded at me and smile while I happily smile back. _

_After that, onii-chan and I eat on a good looking restaurant, we ordered and eat happily. _

"_Mikan-chan I'm going to tell you something but should be a secret between you and me."Onii-chan said and I nodded slowly._

"_What is it then?"I ask with a mix of curiosity. Onii-chan took a deep breath and look at me seriously._

"_Mikan, me, Nanako, Mom and Dad had a serious talk the night when I first came…"Onii-chan said and I nodded._

"_We decided to…let you go to school with Ryoma and Hotaru."Onii-chan said while I nodded again still not get what onii-chan said then suddenly._

"_You? WHAT?"I yelled and the other customer looks at me weirdly and I just smile at them innocently and they proceed to do what they're doing._

"_Yes and you heard me really right."Onii-chan said as I really cant believe what I heard._

"_Are you sure? The last thing that I beg for them to let me go to school turn out to be a great argument between us."Mikan said sadly while Ryoga shrug._

"_You know it takes a lot of effort to let dad give you permission but in the end he let you go to school __**but**__…"Onii-chan said as he took something on his pocket._

"_But what?"I ask as I held my breath as Onii-chan pulled a paper from his pocket and give it to me._

"_In that paper, is the list of things you shouldn't do inside and out of school?"Onii-chan said as I look at the paper and open it. My jaw dropped as I look at the long list in front of me._

"_Its like a shopping list to me."I mumble and onii-chan laughs at my reaction while I give him a death glare._

"_Oh and one more thing don't let Ryoma and Hotaru know about this, we are going to surprise them, okay?"Onii-chan said as I nodded and grin._

_After that conversation, my whole week had been a happiest week of my life while Hotaru and Ryoma always tell me how childish I was._

_**End of Flashback**_

I was stopped by my day dreaming when onii-chan pokes my head and I hissed at him.

"What?"I ask as I glare at him while he simply smiles at me.

"We already here or do you want to stay inside the car?"Onii-chan said and I just huff at him and got out of the car.

The two of us walk towards the school faculty for my schedule, as we enter the room, we were greeted by the overly excited blond teacher.

"Hello~~~ you must be Mikan Echizen?"He asks me as he wink at me while I just smile enthusiastically and nodded on him in return.

"Okay~~ I am Narumi, your homeroom teacher and English teacher from now on."Narumi-sensei said and I nodded.

"Excuse us from now Mr. Ryoga but I have to escort Mikan~Chan to her classroom now."Narumi-sensei said to onii-chan who nodded in return and thank Narumi-sensei. I smile and bid goodbye to onii-chan.

Narumi-sensei lead the walk while I quietly followed him, he also tell me the things I should know while I'm here at school. We stopped by the door with a sign 1-b.

"I am going in now and I am going to give you a cue and you can enter."Narumi-sensei said as I nodded cheerfully and he waltzes inside the classroom.

"_Okay Mikan here goes nothing."_I thought as I waited for my cue.

**End of Mikan's P.O.V**

Inside the classroom

Everyone is busy doing there own thing when Narumi waltz inside, the class sweat dropped on their weird teacher.

"Good morning MINNA..!"Narumi yelled enthusiastically while the other student greeted back while the other don't give a damn.

"TODAY were going to have a new student..!"Narumi said and this caught everyone attention and quite down.

"Come on in now..!"Narumi said and the door open revealing a girl in half ponytail hair with a bright smile on her face and the boys drool on her sight while the other glared at her.

"Please introduce yourself."Narumi said as he motion her to step.

"Hello everyone..! My name is Mikan Echizen, 12 year old, and I just came back from US to Japan so please take care of me."Mikan said cheerfully as she smile at them. Everyone fell silent.

"Echizen?"Everyone said in unison and look at Ryoma's sleeping figure. Hotaru look in front and see the person she least expect to see right now.

"What the heck are you doing here?"Hotaru said as she quirked an eye brow.

"Hotaru~~ it's good to see you here being my classmate with Ryoma."Mikan said cheerfully, Hotaru just nodded and stare at Mikan. Ryoma sleepily look up and blink.

"Baka is that you?"Ryoma ask half asleep and look at Mikan while Mikan vein popped.

"Don't call me Baka and yes its me the one and only."Mikan said as she grin while Ryoma nodded sleepily.

"Good."Ryoma said as he go back to sleep and he snap his head up and look at Mikan wide eye.

"What are you doing here?"Ryoma yell and the class looks at him wide eye. Mikan grin and skipped towards him and poke his cheek.

"Obviously I am now officially going to school."Mikan said with a smirk like Ryoma.

"But how come?"Ryoma said completely clueless. Mikan lean on him and whisper something on his ear.

"I tell you later from now shut that mouth of yours."Mikan said as she cheerfully smiles at the audience.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IN THIS..! HOW DARE YOU TO FLIRT WITH RYOMA-SAMA."Luna yelled as she furiously points her finger towards Mikan.

"Sama?"Mikan ask to no one in particular and she shook her head and grin towards the girl.

"Who is she Ryoma?"Mikan ask Ryoma who frown in annoyance.

"Fangirls."Ryoma said darkly and Mikan chuckle at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss. Fangirls, Mikan Echizen, I am Ryoma's twin sister."Mikan said as she sits on some empty seat and mumble some English word that the class doesn't understands.

"Twin Sister?"Everyone half-yelled and Mikan just nodded her head. Someone caught Mikan eyes…A girl with long brunette hair that tied in braid.

"_What a cute girl but she's kinda shy."_Mikan thought as she stares at the girl intently while the girl looks down because of her intense staring. Hotaru notice Mikan staring at Sakuno.

The door open revealing a teacher wearing an eye glass and a stick, he glared at his student and proceeded in front.

"Jinno-sensei? What are you doing here? Its still homeroom time?"A guy with a blond hair and eye glass asked the teacher.

"I am here to give you an announcement."Jinno-sensei said in monotone voice.

"Hey Jin-jin..!"Mikan said as she wave her hand, everyone look at Mikan weirdly.

"You're dead."Everyone thought in unison.

"Hey to you too Mikan."Jinno-sensei said as he nodded his head to Mikan. Everyone jaw dropped to what they saw while Mikan smile only.

"Okay back to my announcement, I am going to have a vacation and there is going to be a permanent teacher while I'm gone."Jinno-sensei said as he cleared his throat. Everyone eyes shone brightly but they kept still not wanting to feel the wrath of Jinno-sensei.

"Everyone I want you to be nice to your substitute teacher Ryoga Echizen."Jinno-sensei said as the door open revealing a man that really looks like Ryoma but only older.

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you."Ryoga said as he bowed politely. Everyone eyes shine brightly at the sight of Ryoga.

"That's the thing a came here for. You can ask him later because he will be your teacher in my time."Jinno-sensei said as walk out of the classroom followed by Ryoga who politely bow at them and left.

Ryoma look pale as he looks at Mikan who smile in return.

"_This going to be one heck of a year."_Ryoma thought as he sighs.

**End of Chapter 10**

Again folks, hope you enjoy my chapter. Don't forget to Review…..

I will see you again…..

Don't forget to R x R…..


	11. 11th Chapter: New Friends

Hey folks, my 10th chapter are once again huge success…Thanks for those who read and review…You guys are really awesome…Please tune in….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or The Prince of Tennis.**

**11****th**** Chapter: New Friends**

Tik-tok-tik-tok

Mikan Echizen stared at the wall clock and sigh for the 15th time of the day. She looks at the clock and back to Misaki-sensei, their Science Teacher. If Mikan look bored, Ryoma and the other student stared at the board sleepily. Mikan chuckle mentally.

"Plants is also use to…"Misaki-sensei is cut off by loud thud of the sleeping boy in the corner.

"YOME what do you think you're doing sleeping on my class."Misaki-sensei yelled furiously while the boy smiles sheepishly.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"_Yay..! Lunch time."_Mikan thought as she pack her things and look at Misaki-sensei retreating figure, Hotaru walk over to Mikan who busily packing her things.

"Mikan, come have lunch with us and I would introduce you to the girls."Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Sure thing..! I am going to follow you on Cafeteria then."Mikan said as she clean her desk.

"Not in the Cafeteria but in the garden. See you there."Hotaru said and Mikan just smile and nodded.

"But Hotaru I don't know where the garden is…"Mikan said to Hotaru but Hotaru is nowhere in sight.

"Geez…I should find it myself then."Mikan mumble to herself as she walk out of the classroom and bump into someone.

"Itai that's hurt."Mikan said as she rubs her sore butt.

"I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going."I guy wearing an eye glass said as he helps Mikan up.

"It's okay..!"Mikan said as she dusted herself. Two other guys walk up to them.

"Hey Yuu what happened?"The guy with dirty blond hair asks.

"Eto I bump into this girl."The guy name Yuu said while Mikan look at the guys.

"Hey what are you guys name?"Mikan ask the three guys.

"I'm Kokoro Yome but you can call me Koko."The boy with dirty blond hair said with a childish grin.

"I'm Mochiage Yome but you can call me Mochu."The boy with the same dirty blond hair with eyes close said.

"I'm Yuu Tobita but you can call me Inchou."The boy whom Mikan bump said.

"Nice to meet the three of you."Mikan said cheerfully while the guys nodded happily.

"Btw why are you still here?"Koko ask Mikan while Mikan look pale.

"Now that you mention it…could the three of you help me find the garden?"Mikan said as she looks at them shyly.

"Sure thing but why garden? Shouldn't it Cafeteria?"Mochu said as he looks at Mikan.

"I don't know either, Hotaru just told me to meet her there."Mikan said sounding thoughtful while the three nodded.

"Let's go then..!"Mochu and Koko said in unison that made Mikan giggle and the 4 of us starts to walk towards the garden, happily talking to each other like a old friends.

**With Hotaru**

Hotaru, Sakuno, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Tomoka, Ruka, Ryoma, Natsume and the Ichenen Trio are currently having a lunch under the Cherry Blossom Tree.

"Imai? Are you sure my idiot sister is going here?"Ryoma ask Hotaru as he took a bite of his Bento (made by our dearest Sakuno).

"Yeah, she says she is going to follow here."Hotaru answer as she eats a mouthful of crab brains.

"Maybe she got lost or something."Horio, one of the Ichenen Trio said. Hotaru glared at him and he gulp nervously.

"I think that's her…"Anna said butting on the conversations and pointing on the girl that having a nice chat on the three boys. Ryoma and Hotaru narrowed their eyes on the guys with Mikan.

"I murdered them if their Mikan fan boys."Ryoma thought grimly dark aura emitting from his body as he glared at the poor three boys.

"Hello everyone~~~~"Mikan cheerfully greeted them ignoring the fact Ryoma giving her a death glare.

"Hello."The others greeted her.

"Btw I have some friends with me, it is okay if they can have lunch with us?"Mikan ask the group as she motion the three boys on her back.

"It's okay were in the same class after all."Sakuno answered as she motion the four to sits on the grass with them.

"Thank you very much."Mikan said politely as she position to sits beside Hotaru and the guys sits beside Ruka.

"Care to introduce yourself?"Mikan ask nicely as she took a bite on her Bento. The group nodded in agreement.

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, nice to meet you Echizen-san."Sakuno said as she bows politely.

"Ahhhh no need to be formal you can call me Mikan-Chan and I call you Sakuno-Chan, right?"Mikan said as she pinches Sakuno's cheek.

"Anna Umenomiya..!"Anna said cheerfully and Mikan smile cheerfully too.

"Nonoko Osagawara, nice to meet you Mikan-Chan."Nonoko said with a small smile.

"Sumire Shouda."Sumire answer while giving Mikan a smirk.

"Nice to meet you too, Permy-chan."Mikan said sweetly while Sumire vein popped and the others laugh.

"It's Sumire not Permy."Sumire said glaring at Mikan.

"Permy suits you…"Mochu said while laughing his head off and Sumire smack him hard and they start to argue.

"Their like a cute couple…"Anna said while giggling and the other nodded in agreement.

"WERE NOT…"The two said in unison as they heard what had Anna said and the group laugh again.

"And I'm Tomoka Osakada Sakuno's best friend…"Tomoka said rather loudly while Mikan giggle.

"I'm Horio Satoshi, nice to meet you Mikan-chan."Horio said loudly and Tomoka smack him.

"I'm Kachiro Kato…"Kachiro said with a little bow and Mikan nodded.

"And I'm Katsuo Mizuno."Katsuo said with a little bow like Kachiro.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, Hotaru's boyfriend and this is my best friend Natsume Hyuuga."Ruka said as he point Natsume.

"You're Hotaru's WHAT?"Mikan ask as her eyes were wide open while Ryoma chuckle.

"I-I'm h-her b-boyfriend..."Ruka said as he stutters lightly while Natsume and Ryoma chuckle.

"Hotaruuuuuu you didn't told me about himmmmm….!"Mikan said as she whim like a child.

"Hn."Hotaru answer while munching her lunch while Mikan mumble some meanie words.

"Mikan-chan were just curios with something, can we ask you?"Yuu said as he adjusted his glasses, Mikan look at him curiously while nodding quietly.

"How did you meet Jinno-sensei?"Yuu ask while the other gasps and nodded excitedly.

"Jin-jin? Why do you ask?"Mikan ask as she looks at them confusingly.

"Yeah..! The monster Jinno, the **strictest** teacher in the whole wide world."Koko said as he emphasizes the word strict. Mikan look at them with sad eyes.

"Jin-jin is not super strict, strict maybe and more important **his** **not** **monster**."Mikan said to them angrily while emphasizing the last three words.

"How can you prove that?"Sumire said snottily while the others nodded.

"I already met him before when were still at America and his father old teacher too."Mikan said softly while gazing at the Azure colored sky.

_**Flashbacks**_

_A 5 year old Mikan Echizen is happily skipping to the park with teddy bear on her hands then suddenly he bump into someone._

"_Itaiiii that's hurt..!"Mikan mumble while rubbing his sore butt. Then suddenly a hand is hold in front of her._

"_You okay little girl?"A man in his twenties asks as he helps Mikan stand up. The man has a short light brown hair and cheerful brown eyes._

"_I'm fine Mr. "Mikan said as she dusted her dress. The man smile at Mikan and Mikan smile back._

"_Izumi Yukihira is my name not Mr."Izumi said as he ruffles Mikan's hair while Mikan pouted._

"_I'm Mikan…!"Mikan chirp happily while smiling broadly._

"_Would you mind if I play with you?"Izumi ask Mikan while Mikan shook her head cutely._

"_Of course not beside I'm alone, my brother is busily playing Tennis again while mom and dad is busy."Mikan said as she smiles sadly._

"_Then let's go play?"Izumi said cheerfully as they play all day long._

_Soon after, the two had been good friends, their always playing in the same park everyday while Mikan family doesn't complain as long as Mikan happy. One day, instead of Izumi, a guy on her twenties like Izumi is there waiting for Mikan, the guys also wear a spectacles and he had a emotionless face but his aura is filled with sadness._

"_You must be Mikan? I'm Jinno, Izumi's brother he told me to tell you he won't come today because he's pretty busy right now."Jinno explain to Mikan who nodded at him._

"_Jin-jin? Can I see Izumi-ojii-san?"Mikan ask as she tilted her head cutely._

"_Sure but isn't your parents would be worried?"Jinno said hesitantly while Mikan shook her little head._

"_No because my dad knew Izumi-ojii-san, dad told me that Izumi-ojii-san is his old teacher."Mikan answer thoughtfully while Jinno nodded in understanding._

"_Let's go then…"Jinno said as he held Mikan hands and they walk out of the park to the Hospital direction. As they enter the Hospital, Mikan is really curious on what they doing their. _

"_Jin-jin? Why are we here? Didn't you say Izumi-ojii-san is busy with his work then what are we doing here on the Hospital?"Mikan ask as she glances at her surrounding while Jinno chuckle at her comment._

"_This kid sure is sharp, what do you expect from Nanjiroh's daughter."Jinno thought as they kept walking until they reach a door and Jinno knock three times and they enter silently. Mikan gasps as she saw Izumi lying on the bed reading a book._

"_Izumi-ojii-san…!"Mikan yell as she run and approach the man who is taken aback by her sudden appearance._

"_Mikan-chan, what are you doing here?"Izumi said as he places his hand on Mikan's head._

"_I ask Jin-jin to take me here and he agreed so here I come."Mikan said as she take Izumi's hand and telling him the things happen to her while Izumi listen to her with a small smile on his lips._

_Since that day, Mikan had come to Hospital everyday and Jinno will accompany her on her way home. Mikan had known Jinno more because Izumi always tell her stories about Jinno. The three would laugh, joke, chat and anything that made them happy. Until one fateful day._

_Mikan is happily skipping towards Izumi's room can't wait to tell the two her newly jokes. She is happily skipping when she notice Jinno's slump body on the ground look like terrified._

"_Jin-jin? Did something happen?"Mikan said as she rush to his side, only to find him is crying. Mikan patted his back soothingly._

"_Mikan…"Jinno mumble as he kept crying and Mikan just patted his back reassuringly. Suddenly the door of Izumi's room open is revealing the doctor. Jinno rush towards the doctor holding him on the collar._

"_What happen? My brother how was he?"Jinno ask holding the doctor tightly, Mikan look at Jinno back to the doctor._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Jinno but Mr. Izumi didn't make it."The doctor said looking down, Jinno look at the doctor sadly and let go of him and he then slump on the ground holding his head._

"_If you're excuse me…"The doctor said as he walks out living Jinno and Mikan._

"_Jin-jin? What was the doctor saying? Why didn't Izumi-ojii-san make it? What is it? I don't get it…"Mikan ask as she shakes her head in confusion. Jinno smile sadly and hug Mikan._

"_Izumi is…dead."Jinno said as he hugs Mikan tightly while Mikan is wide eye and the two starts crying._

_3 days later_

_Jinno is standing at the Airport while Mikan and her family are at his back staring at him sadly._

"_Jin-jin? Do you really have to go?"Mikan ask as she started to cry, Jinno look at her and he patted her head._

"_I'm sorry Mikan but I have to go."Jinno answer as he sits eye level on Mikan and hug her._

"_Promise me first? Promise me you're going to visit me? Please?"Mikan said as she held a pinky swears._

"_Yeah…I promise."Jinno said as they held a pinky swear, and smile at each other. Jinno stand up and face Nanjiroh and Yuka._

"_Take care of yourself Jinno-san."Yuka said as she bow and Jinno bow back._

"_See yah then…!"Nanjiroh said as he shook hands with Jinno. _

"_All passenger of Flight 101 to Japan please be ready."The speaker said and Jinno look at them sadly and turn to Mikan giving her a pat on the head._

"_Take care of yourself Mikan."Jinno said as he smile sadly while Mikan nodded teary eyed._

"_Bye bye Jin-jin…"Mikan mumbles as she stared at the retreating figure of Jinno._

_**End of Flashback**_

The gang was quiet as Mikan told the stories about Jinno-sensei, the girls look like they about to cry while the boys stared at the ground filling guilty. Mikan is staring at the cloud smiling sadly.

"Since then, Jin-jin always visits me on his vacation and when I got back to Japan, he became my Home School Teacher."Mikan said as she looks at them with sad eyes.

"I don't want you all to feel guilty but I want you to please understand him, he is just lonely."Mikan said as she smile at them cheerfully and start to eat. Everyone sigh and start to eat too.

"_I feel bad."_Everyone thought at same time while Mikan is staring at them on the corner of her eyes.

"You know if you feel bad to him then starts to become nice to him and don't call him monster."Mikan said giving them a wink and she laugh merrily. The others can't stop to smile because of Mikan's cheerfulness.

"Okay okay moving on…..What club are you signing in Mikan-chan? Is it Tennis Club?"Tomoka ask eagerly as her eyes shone stars while the others swear dropped.

"Are you all playing Tennis?"Mikan ask clueless not minding Tomoka's question.

"Yeah but we don't know about them…"Sumire said as she pointed Yuu, Koko and Mochu.

"Oh us? Were also part of Boys Tennis Team."Mochu and Koko said on the same time. Ryoma, Ruka, Natsume and the Ichenen Trio look at them bewildered.

"But why didn't we see you there?"Katsuo ask as he look at them with a confuse look.

"That's because were one of the Silent Freshmen..."Yuu said while smiling at them, the others nodded.

"Never mind that, so Mikan-chan? Are you signing up for Tennis Club?"Tomoka ask as she looks at Mikan excitingly.

"Ehhh….hehehhe….I don't know…"Mikan stuttered nervously, sweating a lot.

"What do you mean I don't know? You came from the family full of good at tennis so that's mean your 100% better in tennis."Horio answered half-yelling while the others agreed that make Mikan swear a lot.

"_Geez…! The old man said I can't enter any clubs..."_Mikan thought angrily as she glance to Ryoma for help and Ryoma give her a don't-look-at-me look, she sigh.

"Well that's because…"Mikan said and she pause for her to think while the others lean on her.

"Because?"Everyone said as they lean on her.

"Because…I don't know how to play tennis and I don't want to learn either."Mikan said quickly and everyone look at her in bewildered.

"YOU DON'T?"Everyone yelled as they slump on the ground while Mikan sigh, little Mikan knows Natsume had been watching her every move since she starts talking.

"Yeah I don't…"Mikan said as she sweat dropped on their reaction.

"Is that even possible?"The girls said in dramatic pose while the guys look really shock except for Ryoma, Natsume, Hotaru and Sakuno.

"Geez guys…Get over it..! It's not like the end of the world."Mikan said as she gave them a reassuring smile.

"Your right..!"Tomoka said as she stand up with a fire background while the others sweat dropped.

"Mikan-chan, is it okay if you could watch us practice today? We will introduce you to others senpai."Sakuno said shyly, Mikan eyes shine brightly.

"Really? I can come?"Mikan ask as she beams at Sakuno who nodded shyly. Mikan grin and tackle Sakuno on a bear hug and the two laughs while the others snicker.

Ringgggggggggg

"Oh-uh Lunch is over, we should get back now."Yuu said as he stand up with the others followed suit, the gang starts to walk towards there classroom. Laughing, joking and telling each others secret. This is the starts of their Unbreakable Friendship.

_**"True friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, impossible to forget."**_

**End of Chapter 11**

Again folks, hope you enjoy my chapter. Don't forget to Review…..

I will see you again…..

Don't forget to R x R…..


	12. 12th Chapter: Chaos in the Tennis Courts

Hey Folks I'm back for my latest chapter…thank you for those who review for my 11 chapter…Please tune in and don't forget to review…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or The Prince of Tennis.**

**12th Chapter: Chaos in the Tennis Courts**

Anna, Sumire, Sakuno, Tomoka and Nonoko stared at the fuming Mikan in front of them while Hotaru simply walk beside her not caring on Mikan's fuming.

"The nerve of that guy…How dare he peek on my underwear and announce it to the whole class."Mikan said with gritted teeth while the others sweat dropped. Hotaru just chuckle and Mikan glared at her.

"It's not his fault that you're daydreaming in the middle of the P.E class and then suddenly stumble over a rock."Hotaru said that made Mikan even angrier.

"Tell me Hotaru…whose side are you? On my side or to that bastard side?"Mikan ask as she clenches her fist.

"Oh come on Mikan-chan get over with it…It's not that humiliating."Anna said giving Mikan a reassuring smile while Mikan look at them teary eyed.

"I can't forget it because of that dumbass bastard...wahhhhhh…"Mikan said as she cries waterfalls as she remembers what had happen earlier on their P.E class.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan for my cousin's behavior towards to you."Sakuno said giving Mikan a slight bow.

"You don't need to apologize for your cousin behavior because it's the Baka's fault that her underwear was showing."Hotaru answered chewing some crab brains.

"By the way, Hotaru, where did you get that food?"Anna asks curiously.

"For me to know and for you to find out."Hotaru answered boringly.

"Hey girls…where are we heading anyway?"Mikan asks as she looks around. The girls grin.

"To the tennis court for the team practice."Nonoko said with stars in the eyes. Mikan sweat dropped.

"Why are you girls so fond in tennis?"Mikan ask curiously. The girls give her a different reaction.

"Because tennis is FUN!" The girl says in unison as they agreed happily and Mikan sweat dropped.

"Is that so? I don't find anything fun in tennis?"Mikan said sadly as she smiles sadly. The girls turn to her with raise brow.

"You will find the fun in the middle of playing it."Sakuno said as she smiles at Mikan kindly. Mikan widen her eyes but quickly look around and sigh. Hotaru notices Mikan change of aura as Mikan sigh.

"Come on! We don't want to be late for practice."Hotaru said as she gives Mikan a look and starts to walk while the girls agreed and happily chat. Mikan fake her smiles as the girls ask her.

"_Why? Why do they look so happy in tennis?"_Mikan thought sadly as she stares at the back of the girls.

After a long minute of walking, the girls had arrived at the court filled with the members.

"It seems that the Regular haven't arrived yet."Anna said as the girls excuse themselves to change, living Mikan alone and observe the surrounding.

"_There are so many types of members here, first the hard workers, second the yes-we-are members, and lastly those who want to be known and they don't really care the sports itself."_Mikan thought as glance at the said members while nodding. The girls walk up to her as she looks at them.

"What are you nodding at Mikan-chan?"Nonoko ask as she notice Mikan nodding, Mikan smile sheepishly.

"Nothing… aren't you going to start practicing?"Mikan ask changing the topic, the girls shrug and as if a snap the Regulars had already arrived.

"Members start to warm-up..!"Asako yelled as the members scrambled on their feet. Mikan was left watching the members run around and do some warm-up.

"Those who can't finish the warm-up will have a punishment."Shizuka appeared at the back of the captain while grinning madly. The members shiver and they all worked up. Mikan watch with astonishment and chuckle lightly.

"It seems your new here. It's the first time I saw you hear."Ayoko said giving Mikan a creepy smile. Mikan shiver.

"Uhmm…Yes I'm a new student."Mikan said feeling uneasy with girls intense staring.

"I see then why don't you join us training?"Ayoko said while Mikan stop for awhile.

"Iie… I don't know how to play tennis and I just came here to watch my friends practice."Mikan said while she point towards Sakuno and the others.

"Oh! So you're the one Sakuno saying, the new student from their class."Ayoko said while nodding her head in understanding. Mikan nodded in response.

"By the way, I'm Ayoko Nami, one of the regulars."Ayoko introduce herself.

"Mikan Echizen nice to meet you."Mikan bow slightly.

"AYAKO! What are you doing there? Let's start the practice NOW!"A red hair girl yelled to Ayoko.

"Ja ne..!"Ayoko senpai said and run to the other girls. Mikan nodded and stare at the girls.

**With the Boys**

"REALLY? Ochibi's twin is your class?"Eiji yelled, the boys are currently having their break when Horio started to tell them the news about a certain prince.

"Sou ka…I wonder what's happening? Even Echizen big brother is here."Momo said while scratching his head.

"Sou…Ryoga-sensei is your teacher too?"Fuji said as he turns to the silent prince.

"So Echizen? Care to tell us why is your family joining the Seishun?"Fuji said, Ryoma look up and hissed.

"I don't even know what their thinking so there's nothing I can say."Ryoma said and gulp his Ponta. The guys simply shrug.

"Everyone gather around..!"Ryuuzaki-sensei voice startles all the members and they quickly run to their position.

"Today I want all of you to meet the Girls Tennis Team of the school so were going to the girl's court."Ryuuzaki-sensei said. The members started to talk to each other.

"From now regulars should bring their rackets."Tezuka said and everyone start to take their things.

"I wonder why they want us to meet the girls."Eiji said to Momo who shrug as a reply.

"What is there to see, girls are naïve creatures."Ryoma said while Natsume nodded in response.

"You guys don't really appreciate the girls."Momo said as he starts he's nonsense rambling that Ryoma and Natsume didn't like to hear.

"Senpai I think you should stop already you're rambling."Horio said but Momo didn't pay attention and just continue his ramblings.

"His stupid."Ryoma mumble and continue to walk.

"I heard you…!"Momo said between his nonsense ramblings that made the other sweat dropped.

"Nya! Nya! Momo-chan is stupid!"Eiji repeated plenty of times while Momo keeps himself from struggling his senpai.

"Senpai stop it..!"Momo yelled running towards Eiji who run faster. The other members could not help but to shook their heads.

The regulars didn't even notice that their already near the girls courts because their busily chatting with each other.

Meanwhile, all the girls eyed the boys who entered their courts, the members starts to question each other on how the boys get their. The girls' regulars simply glance at them and presume on their training; not even answering the members' curios looks at them.

"Hey..! Were already here..!"Momo said to the others. Kaidoh hissed at him.

"We could see that stupid peach."Kaidoh hissed at him and Momo glared at him.

"Okay guys it's not the time to pick a fight."Oishi said while Tezuka give them a warning glare that made them stop.

Ryuuzaki-sensei suddenly enter the scene and fake a cough that made everyone look at her, she glance to Asako that was standing not far from their.

"Everybody gather around."She yelled in monotone voice that made the guys shivered. All the girls gather around and start to whisper in each other, Asako gave them a glare and everyone quiet down.

"I'm Asako Nami, the captain, nice to meet you."Asako said and slightly bow. The guys nodded.

"Do we need to introduce too, captain?"Ayoko ask in teasing voice.

"Ayoko…"Asako said threating voice while the girls chuckle.

"Just joking…! I'm Ayoko Nami, nice meeting the all of you."Ayoko said as she grin at them mysteriously that made them thought _"She's like a Fuji girl and much scarier."_

"Shuko Osagawara, its pleasure to meet you." Shuko said giving them a heartwarming smile.

"Shizuka Edo, I will gladly love to collect your data."Shizuka said adjusting her eyeglass. The guys all look to Inui whose busy writing on his green notebook.

"ETO…I-i'm Mitsuki Kokoro, pleasure to meet you."Mitsuki said quickly bowing her head. Mitsuki felt a hand on her shoulder and smile slightly.

"Naoki Marui and I love eating cake."Naoki said cheerfully.

"Aika Mitsudura."Aika said shortly and coldly.

"Kyoko Shouda and you can call me anything you want. Nice to meet you..!"Kyoko said cheerfully.

"These are the regulars of the girl's team."Ryuzaki-sensei said and the guys nodded.

"Now that you already knew each other, I'll be gone for now and let you know more about the guys and both captains will take the responsibility of the whole team."Ryuzaki-sensei and walk out. There were a minute of silence and then the girls started to squeal at the sight of the bunch of handsome guys. This made the regulars irritated, Shuko made an attempt to stop the girls on bombarding the guys but they shook her off.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"Asako shouted angrily that made the girls look at her scarily. Shuko step in and give them a look.

"All of you 50 laps."Shuko said seriously and the girls run for they life. Asako rubbed her temple and heave a sigh.

"I'm sorry of the action of our members."Shuko said to the regulars and she bow plenty of times.

"No need to say sorry. We should be thanking you by saving us back there."Oishi said shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk they make the captain angry."Naoki said looking at Asako; everyone shifted their gaze towards Asako who is busily calming herself.

"No need to worry about her. Feel free to ask us if you had any question and you can stroll around too."Shuko said and smile at them. The members start to do their own things.

**With Mikan**

Sakuno and the other already walk towards Mikan when all the girls were busy bombarding the boys.

"It's my first time to see Shuko-senpai serious."Sumire commented when Shuko ask the girls to run laps 50 times.

"Yeah for Asako-senpai to lose her cool is really something new."Anna said nodding her head. Mikan watch the scene.

"Stupid idiotic girls."Hotaru's comment as the girls started to run for their life. The others could only nod in agreement.

"I think we're not going to have a practice today."Sakuno said as she notices the boys start to walk around the court while the regulars as question to Shuko.

"So Mikan-chan, have you decided to join the club?"Tomoka ask sitting beside her.

"Err…the people here is interesting but I don't think I can join you."Mikan nervously answer.

"But why?"Sakuno ask sadly while Mikan could not help but to feel bad at lying at them.

"Because…"She as about to answer when a voice cut her off.

"Because she has some bad experience in tennis."Ryoma said standing behind Sakuno. The girls gasp at the sudden appearance of Ryoma while Mikan gave him a death glare.

"Oh I see… you should tell us earlier so we didn't need to drag you here."Sumire said noticing that the other guys were with Ryoma.

"Yo...! I see you were having a meeting, you're not even inviting us."Koko said at them.

"We don't have a meeting."Anna said and smile at Koko (who blush).

"HEY! DON'T EAT MY PRECIOUS CAKE!"Naoki shouted angrily towards Eiji and Momo whose busily eating a piece of cake.

"But its DELICOUS..!"The two said in unison while Naoki look at them dangerously, the two slowly turn to her and started to run for their life. Naoki quickly run after them.

"It's their first time to meet yet they already get Naoki-senpai bad side."Sakuno said as she can't help but sigh.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…WATER WATER WATER!"Kyoko repeated plenty of times before running towards the water fountain. Everyone look at Inui who is smiling mischievously.

"WHAT did you do to her?"Aika ask emphasizing the word what while giving Inui a very cold-serious voice.

"I didn't do anything to her I just simply ask her if she want to drink my special juice and she gladly accept it."Inui said, the boys shuddered just thinking about the Inui Juice.

"I don't believe you..!"Aika said and pull Inui's collar. Everyone where shock except for the girls who is already knows what will happen next.

"Come with me then and tell me what's wrong with her."Aika said in a very scary voice and drag Inui not caring if she hurt him.

"Ahhhh…!"The freshmen yelled as Shizuka pop on their back and ask question that only she could understand. Now everyone think she is scary.

"Asako what will we do now? Everyone is causing a chaos on the tennis courts."Shuko ask her friend whose eyes were close but you can still see the irritation on her face.

"Saa… Everything is getting exciting!"Ayoko said as she takes photos of everyone around her. Shuko sweat dropped and turns to Asako who just open her eyes.

"_Oh-uh her eyes were scary."_Shuko thought as she watches Asako walk over at the center and glared at everyone.

"ALL OF YOU RUN 100 LAPS!"Asako shouted angrily as she glared at them, everyone stop on what they're doing and look at the outrange captain.

"ALL NOW!"She shouted and every member (boys and girls) of the Seigaku teams run not wanting to feel the wrath of the scary captain.

Shuko just shook her head thinking _"This is a one hell of a day."_

**End of Chapter 12**

Okay folks, I am really sorry for not updating this past few weeks. I had a lot of things to do and schools are getting hectic. But thank god it's already vacation. I promise to update and improve my story. Thank you for tuning in my story and I hope you won't forget to review. Am really sorry for the grammatical error, please spare me…!

~Crimson05Princess


	13. 13th Chapter: District Tournament?

**Author's Note:** So.. Hello? This is Awkward… after a year or 2 of not updating this story… I really didn't think of updating this but I can't help but to write… I lose my inspiration that's why I stop writing but I am definitely back and hope I can finish this story.. T_T Spare me please…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or The Prince of Tennis.

13th Chapter: District Tournament!?

A week has passed after the chaos in the Tennis Courts, all of the boys had an impression on not to make all those regular girls angry because of what happen a week ago. Everyone sigh as they remembered the punishment given by the Girls Captain, she is far scarier than Tezuka-buchou, who only twitch to them when he too made to run laps.

After the incident, everyone behave really well for the past few days even the senpai-tachi is really scared into making Nami-buchou angry. Right now, the whole team is busy on training for the upcoming District Tournament that will be held by next week or so.

"Wahhh…! This is definitely a peaceful day, neh?"Inchou said as they pick up stray tennis ball. He is with the other freshmen, namely Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio, Koko, Mochu and Ruka. Natsume simply sits on the ground not moving to actually help the other freshmen.

"HEY! Hyuuga! Why aren't you helping us?"Horio shouted, once he notices that Natsume is just simply sitting down.

"Picking Tennis Balls is not my thing beside I am more superior to you because I have more skills in tennis."Natsume said boringly while glancing to Unibrow-guy.

"WHY YOU IDIOT?!"Horio shouted earning a smack from behind for shouting.

"YOU ARE REALLY NOISY!"Tomoka shouted as she put her hands on her hips while glaring at Horio, who glare back.

"NOSY GIRL, WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!"Horio shouted back standing up from his sitting position.

"Now, Now… It's no time to FIGHT."Sumire said as she give each one a glare that sent them backing away.

"YOWN! You scared them PERMY~"Mochu shouted earning a smack from Sumire by calling her Permy.

"Eto… Why are you guys here?"Inchou said glancing at their girls friends.

"It's still club time."Inchou added looking around. Noticing that some girls from Girls Tennis Team are there too.

"Well… The senpai's cut the practice short."Hotaru said in a-matter-of-fact voice while going to Ruka's side.

"Where's R-ryomaa-k-kun? I-i m-mean t-the r-regulars?"Sakuno ask feeling a bit shy. Natsume smirk evilly at her. The others not minding her stuttering.

"Well they have some sort of meeting inside the Clubroom."Koko answer, everyone exchanging looks.

"MINNA~"Mikan's voice rang through the courts as she run full speed towards them, not minding the glaring looks sent by the group of Girls.

"Hello! Mikan-chan?"Sakuno waved at her. Mikan glomped her making them falls to the ground.

"Mikan-chan! Sakuno-chan!"Anna and Nonoko said in unison as they watch the two trampled to the ground.

"Gomen! I get excited!"Mikan said while scratching the back of her head. The others sigh at her childishness.

"It's okay! You always get excited anyway."Sakuno said sitting up from the ground.

"So?! Whatcha guys doing?!"Mikan ask looking at their faces.

"Obviously were talking, polka dots."Natsume said smirking at Mikan while she glared at him.

"I'm not asking you! You PERVERT!"Mikan shouted angrily, making Natsume smirk more.

"You're not asking anyone in particular anyway."Natsume answer back making Mikan angrier. Before Mikan can retort a loud bang was heard towards the Tennis Clubroom. Everyone stop whatever they doing and look over.

"Nani? What's happening there?"Sakuno said worriedly as she stands up and walk towards the Clubroom making all of her friends follow.

When they reach the clubroom door, they found the Girls Regular standing looking amused. Everyone look at the open door of the clubroom and all of them jaw dropped on the scene. Eiji glomping the poor Ryoma who is glaring at Momo who glared back at him while Kaidoh stand at the back and Inui scaring him with his new version of Inui Juice and Oishi stopping the berserk Kawamura who had a racket in hand that came from Fuji who is busily videotaping the whole scene. Tezuka sigh and adjusted his glasses and glared at the poor regulars who is obviously ignoring him.

"All. Of. You. Run. Laps. Now!"Tezuka ordered emitting a very scary aura that made the regulars as well as the audience back out. All of the regulars run for their dear life. The audiences go back to whatever they doing not wanting to feel the wrath of Tezuka, who is still emitting a very dark aura.

"Here take this."A voice said making Tezuka stiffened a little and turn to the voice, only to see Asako Nami standing there handing him a few Aspirin and a water bottle.

"Thanks."He mumbles as he takes it carefully and drank it all.

"They really are troublesome bunch."Asako commented and Tezuka nodded in approval.

**Skip Time~ **

"So you mean, Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai is arguing who is going to the Singles match that's why they have that competitive aura around them?"Mikan ask again to the Ichenen Trio who heard the conversation among Momo-chan-senpai and Ryoma. Mikan among with her friends were gathered around the large Sakura tree.

"Hai… We also heard that they are going to have a match against each other later after tennis practice to know who is more suitable."Katsuo said and the others nodded in understanding.

"Oh! That's fine! Ryoma is just scared to play in Doubles! His not that good in doubles and he don't want to make a fool of himself."Mikan said as she stand up and stretch. The others look at Mikan questioningly.

"Aren't you worried for your brother sake?"Sakuno ask as she looks at Mikan, who in the other hand look at the regulars packing some stuff away.

"Neh, can I have a favor to you boys?"Mikan said facing them with a frown. The boys look up her eagerly, ready to hear a favor.

"Join them. Join Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai later. They may end up in trouble. Can I all count on you?"Mikan ask while the girls look expectantly to the boys who sweat dropped feeling unfortunate to the given task.

Mikan sigh at the boys look and turn just in time to see Ryoma walking together with Momo-chan-senpai.

"RYO-CHAN! LET'S GO HOME TOGETHER!"Mikan said cheerfully running towards his twin who in return scowls at the nickname.

"It's Ryoma not Ryo-chan. Anyways, Me and Momo-chan-senpai have some stuff to do. I'll be coming home late. You and Hotaru can just go home."Ryoma answered Mikan who is mumbling about twin bonding and Tennis Freak. The others walk towards them while greeting Momo-chan-senpai.

"Can we tag along? I don't want to go home yet. The old hag face is really irritating."Natsume ask while receiving a surprise look from Mikan and the others, Ryoma glance to Momo-chan-senpai's permission who only nod in response.

"I guess you can tag along."Ryoma said shrugging his shoulder.

"Hey! What's that! We are coming to! Its unfair for just Natsume to join your boys errand!"Koko said protesting while the other's nodded in agreement. Saying the two boys is being unfair.

"Alright alright! You all can come."Momo-chan-senpai said making the boys grin, the girls shook their heads.

"Well, I guess it's just as girls to go home?"Sumire said huffing while the boys nodded in agreement.

"Oh well. See you tomorrow and make sure not to do anything bad."Nonoko said bowing while the other girls follow suit. Mikan glance at her twin and shrug her shoulder and walk out Hotaru following her not before giving Ruka a quick kiss on the cheek and a knowing glance. Sakuno sigh and look at the boys who in return are waiting for her to walk out.

"Mou! Just don't do anything reckless and make sure to go home straight whatever thing you need to finish."Sakuno said and run after the girls leaving the boys who watch them to turn to the corner.

"Well… It's just us? LET'S GO TO BOYS NIGHT OUT!"Horio and Koko shouted in unison and start walking, the other boys following behind them making conversation with the others. The only quiet one who doesn't join the conversation is Natsume and Ryoma.

**End of Chapter 13 **

I am terribly story for those who reviewed and reading this story for not updating for 2 freaking years… Well please do enjoy this Chapter.. I will make sure to finish it.! :D

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

PS: Am really sorry for the grammatical error, please spare me…!


	14. 14th Chapter: Doubles Trouble!

This is me again… BTW I change Penname If anyone notice: D Well I'm telling you guys that I'm making up the years I have not updated so here goes another chapter.. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or The Prince of Tennis.

14th Chapter: Double Trouble?!

Momoshiro-senpai along with Ryoma, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Mochu, Inchou, Katsuo, Kachiro and Horio walks over to the Burger Joint still talking to each other. The big group of boys gained lots of attention when they enter the Burger Joint. Natsume took a sit after entering the joint while the boys discussed on what are they gonna order.

Ruka already ordered for the both of them. Inchou was forced to order for Koko and Mochu. While the Ichenen Trio ordered by themself, leaving Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai standing and looking at the food.

A girl with brown hair with a clip on the side walk over to where Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai standing.

"You guys are in the Seigaku tennis club?"The girl ask them surprising both Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai.

"Th-That's right."Momo-chan-senpai answered stuttering a little while Ryoma raised one brow at the girl. The other boys watch the scene calmly.

"It seems that regulars have already been decided for the prelims, haven't they?"The girl asks once again. Momo-chan-senpai and Ryoma twitch at her words while the girl didn't notice.

"Could it be that you two are regulars?"The girl asks again, Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai look at each other before nodding.

"Even though you don't advertise it, you can tell anyways."The girl added again, making Ryoma frown.

"Seigaku's No. 1 Single Regular is the captain, Tezuka-san while No. 2 is Fuji-san, isn't?"The girl ask again, Ryoma's scowl deepen while Momo-chan-senpai looks surprised.

"Wow, you're knowledgeable."Momo-chan-senpai commented, making the other's sweat dropped.

"_Honestly, he still had time to compliment the girl?"_The boys thought all together.

"That's because Seigaku's regulars are so famous."The girl added proudly, while Momo-chan senpai blushed. Everyone face palm on Momo-chan-senpai's reaction and Ryoma glance at his idiotic senpai.

"But I wonder who the remaining No. 3 position is going to be."The girl added once again, making both Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai glared at one another.

"The waiting customer please comes over here."The crew shouted the girl look at the crew and bid farewell to Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai who follow the girl movement as she went out of the joint.

"Excuse me, please place your order."The crew asks Ryoma and Momo-chan senpai.

"Cheeseburger and large cola."The two said in unison then glared at each other.

"I want two cheeseburger and a cola."Momo-chan-senpai said proudly while Ryoma glared at him.

"I want three cheeseburgers after all."Ryoma countered while smirking.

"Add fries and make it a large."Momo-chan-senpai added.

"Chicken and after that, a shake too."Ryoma once again added not backing down to Momo-chan-senpai.

"Change all the cheeseburgers to doubles because I get so hungry from the tennis club."Momo-chan-senpai shouted proudly.

"Double whatever I order before because my training style is different from his."Ryoma boasted while smirking. The crew looks back at Momo-chan-senpai and Ryoma sweat dropping.

"Um, what happened to those guys?"Inchou said sighing. The others shrug while Natsume amusingly grin.

Momo-chan-senpai and Ryoma glared at each other as they both sit down and eat there order foods together. The others watch them in amusement.

"What an overpowering aura."Koko commented the others nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't their mutual dislike for losing make them similar?"Inchou added while looking at the other boys who just shrug their shoulder. The pair seems to forget about their existence.

After an hour,

The boys were loitering around the place. Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai sit down on the pavement grumbling. The boys just sigh at their behavior.

"I ate way too much."Momo-chan-senpai said holding his stomach. The others sweat dropped.

"It's because you're stubborn, Momo-chan-senpai."Ryoma said while the others sweat dropped again.

"_It's because the two of you is stubborn."_Everyone shared only one thought.

Momo-chan-senpai was about to retort when he felt his stomach ache from being too full.

"Are you both alright?"Inchou ask worriedly, the two just nodded in response.

"Neh, Ryoma, lets already do what we really came here for."Momo-chan-senpai said seriously.

"Heh, right. Let's decide who is gonna be the third single spot."Ryoma said while standing up.

"Demo, Its still on Ryuuzaki-sensei hands who is she gonna put there right?"Inchou ask stopping the two.

"Yeah. Its futile even for the both of you to fight each other."Ruka said while frowning, he still can't figure them and their wants to fight each other.

"Mmm… That old lady always decides on the spot anyway."Momo-chan-senpai added and the others sigh deeply.

"Well… Let's look for an open court then."Natsume said and started walking while the others follow him.

After looking around, they finally spot a tennis court full of people playing. Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai grin while the other sighs again. Natsume being Natsume just stand beside Ryoma whilst ignoring the others dejected look.

"This place is perfect. The lights are also adequate."Ryoma commented while Momo-chan-senpai agreed.

"Even if I lose its fine with me."Ryoma added once again.

"Well it relieves me to hear that."Momo-chan-senpai said looking at Ryoma. They stared at each other for a while.

"There's no way we can stop them."Koko whisper to the others who nodded in return. Natsume look around and notice the girl who talks to Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai sitting near the courts, he instantly frowns.

"_That girl is really suspicious."_Natsume thought.

"Excuse me, is there a fee?"Momo-chan-senpai asks the guy who sits on the bench. He and Ryoma change their uniforms to their tennis clothes. The boys follow them and look around nervously.

"No, it's free."The guy answered.

"HI~"The girl from the joint call for them. Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai look at her weirdly.

"Oh? It's her."Momo-chan-senpai said while Ryoma look at Natsume who shrug his shoulder. Two boys walk over to their group making Natsume and Ryoma raised their brows.

"Haven't seen your faces before. This is your first time?"The guy in ponytail ask.

"Um Yeah."Momo-chan-senpai answered unsurely.

"More people are coming here, eh?"The guys with orange spiky hair ask the ponytail guy.

"And we only have one court, too."The ponytail guy answered.

"Do you know the rules for this place?"The ponytail guy asks.

"Not really."Momo-chan-senpai answered, "These guys are kinda irritating, aren't they?"Momo-chan-senpai whispered to Ryoma, who nodded in return.

"Oh well, I'll have to teach you. It's the same as a match."The orange spiky hair guy said while picking the tennis balls with his racket.

"After you lose a one game match it'll shift to the next pair. It's like that."The ponytail guy said.

"Sounds interesting. Ryoma, I'll go first, ok?"Momo-chan-senpai glancing at Ryoma.

"I'll be first."Ryoma answered back looking up to Momo-chan-senpai.

"Oi. By the way, this is doubles only."The orange spiky hair guy said, earning a gasp from the Ichenen Trio and the others who have been quietly listening since the start of the conversation.

Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai look at each other and nodded. The two agreed in the rules. Now the two stand in the court. Momo-chan-senpai near the net while Ryoma on the service box. Inchou worriedly look at his friends.

"Aren't we going to stop them? The two weren't good in Doubles."Inchou said while the other's shrug their shoulders.

"Hn, they stand a chance to those other guys but if ever they play with those two definitely they will lose."Natsume said glancing at the ponytail hair guy and orange spiky hair guy.

**Back to Momoshiro and Ryoma**

Ryoma bounce the ball carefully and adjust his cap, he look over to Momo-chan-senpai.

"Should we really do this?"Ryoma asks Momo-chan-senpai.

"Can't be helped, can it? Since we're already in position."Momo-chan-senpai answered.

"Momoshiro-Echizen pair, service play."The referee announces.

"Let me try this once."Momo-chan-senpai said while stretching.

"A middle schooler and an elementary school kid? It's good to have no generation gap."The high schooler guy said looking at his friends.

"It's gonna be an easy win."The boy answered smirking. Ryoma twitch and Momo-chan-senpai tsk-ed. The other freshmen sweat dropped.

"They're saying something."Momo-chan-senpai said to Ryoma.

"Who'd you say was in an elementary school?"Ryoma said huffily.

"It's your serve. Your opponents are high school guys. But hang in there, bro."The ponytail hair guy said, making the Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai look at him.

"Oi, Ryoma. Don't hold back. Hit them with THAT move."Momo-chan-senpai said seriously while Ryoma smirk at him. The freshmen shook their heads.

"Got it."Ryoma said as he got into familiar stance making Horio gasp.

"It's Twist Serve."Horio said loudly making the audience look at him weirdly.

"A kid serve, indeed."The high school guy mock making Ryoma smirk at him arrogantly. He was about to return the ball when it flew fast his face making him fall on the ground. The audience gasps and different comment are heard.

"15-love. 30-love. Game won by Momoshiro-Echizen pair!"The referee call out. The audience whispering to each other.

"Sugoi. They won only using serves."The audience said.

After a while, Momoshiro and Echizen pair clearly defeated almost every pair in the court making everyone amaze.

"Oi. We challenge you."The ponytail hair guy said whilst making everyone excited. Natsume on the other hand frown.

"What's wrong Natsume?"Ruka ask his bestfriend.

"Tch. Even if they win over those double guys a while ago. They will never win against these guys. Their doubles game is full of holes."Natsume grunted making the others sigh.

The guy with the ponytail hair serves whilst hitting the ball in the middle of the court. Ryoma and Momo-chan-senpai run towards then stop almost hitting each other.

"The one was close enough for me to get."Ryoma said irritatingly to his senpai.

"In this situation, the person who's hitting forehand should get it."Momo-chan-senpai answered Ryoma. The audiences watch them argue. The freshmen sigh at the scene.

In the end, the two lose not even had the chance to play tennis. Momo-chan-senpai and Ryoma just shrug their shoulder but deep inside they were irritated by the fact they lose to some gangsta pair. The pair change clothes and pack their rackets, the freshmen look around and watch them curiously. After packing up, the group left the tennis court but as they walk they heard the conversation of the people around the court.

"Izumi, Fukawa. You guys were awesome. Being able to beat those two amazing guys and all."One audience said.

"To be expected of Gyokurin Middle School Tennis Club famous pair team."The other audience exclaimed. Making Momo-chan-senpai and the others stop.

"Gyokurin Middle School? So we may face them again in the district prelims."Momo-chan-senpai said. Making the freshmen nodded in agreement.

"Don't compare our team with theirs."The orange spiky hair guy said.

"Even though they have topnotch skills. They don't have any control over their doubles game at all."The ponytail hair guy said, making their group of friends laugh.

"Your levels are way different. Let's go."One audience said and the group left the court while laughing. Momo-chan-senpai and Ryoma is still quiet and have a very scary aura around them, the others watch wearily, still not sure on what to do.

"Why not get back at them?"Natsume suddenly said whilst making the others look at him with a raise brow.

"We are gonna face them on district prelims. Show them on what you've got."Natsume said looking at Momo-chan-senpai and Ryoma's face. The two is still quiet making the others nervous.

"Ei. Echizen. What I said about wanting to be No. 3 single player, I take that back."Momo-chan-senpai said seriously, the other watch Ryoma's reaction and felt scared when they saw him smirk evilly.

"I take back what I said too."Ryoma said facing Momo-chan-senpai. The others watch them curiously on what are they gonna do next.

"As I thought, real men should play doubles!"The two said in unison while grinning at each other. Natsume smirk at them while the others sweat dropped.

"Lets go home then."Ruka said and the others agree and start walking home.

**Echizen Household**

"Tadaima!"Ryoma mumble as he removes his shoes. Nanako stand by the door welcoming him.

"Dinner?"Nanako ask him as he enter the house. Ryoma shook his head and walk upstairs.

"Where's Mikan?"Ryoma ask as he stop midway glancing at Nanako.

"At the Kitchen, Why?"Nanako said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Iie."He said and walk forward, he stop on Mikan's door and contemplating whether to enter or not. He sighs and opens his twin room door and walk towards the book shelves, scanning every book as he look for one specific book.

"Gotcha."He said as he smirk triumphantly holding the book in front him as he scan it.

"Doubles for Beginners?"Mikan said as she pear behind Ryoma's back. Ryoma stiffened and tried to hide the book.

"W-what are you doing h-here?"Ryoma asks as he stuttered a little. Mikan raise one brow at him.

"I should be the one asking you, what are you doing here in my ROOM?"Mikan ask as she emphasizes the word room. Ryoma glared at her and then shrug his shoulder coolly.

"I'm borrowing this book."Ryoma said as he randomly snatch a book on the shelves. Mikan just shook her head and grin at him.

"Yeah right, since when did you read a manga book? And Sailor Moon? What the heck bro?"Mikan said teasingly as she threw a look at the book Ryoma's holding.

"What the?"Ryoma said confusingly as he blush because of embarrassment.

"Tsk Tsk… You're funny Ryo-chan."Mikan said as she turn to her study table and snatch 3 books.

"Here read this. You will get information about Doubles here and also that Magazine. They featured there the most amazing Doubles team. You will get a lot suggestions there, don't just read the Doubles for Beginners."Mikan said handing him the books. Ryoma slowly take it and look at her confusingly.

"If you ever need help. You can always ask me. I know a lot about Doubles. Now, go to your and take a bath, you stinks."Mikan said as she push him out of her room.

"Thanks."Ryoma mumble as he walks towards his room.

"Tch. Ryoma is really hopeless. Oh well, good luck!"Mikan mumble as she watch her brother while shaking her head a little.

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

Sorry for any grammatical errors and whatnot. Hope you enjoy it! :D

Don't forget to REVIEW :D


	15. AUTHOR's NOTE :(

**Warning: This is just an important Author's Note not a Chapter. Sorry **

**Author's Note;**

**I've decided to discontinue the story because there are a lot of errors BUT no worries I might rewrite it to fix the mistakes and all… **

**So until next time neh? **

**Wait for the rewritten of this story. I promised that I will make it better one.**

**I am really sorry for this. **


End file.
